Oumeno Tales
by kunashgi448
Summary: A series of stories that feature Himiko Yumeno, a lazy mage really believe that magic exists, and Kokichi Ouma, a suppose supreme leader of an evil organization called DICE and a liar to the soul. So different but so alike. Contribution to the Oumeno week 2019. Important note: English is not my first language.
1. Day 1: Secret Santa

_Kokichi Ouma_

It didn't matter how much she focused her eyes on the piece of paper in her hands, not even the little mana Himiko had in her reserves managed to change a single letter. Himiko opted to give a deep sigh of defeat as she stuck her forehead against the small desk in the classroom. She must do something awful must have done to deserve this bad karma. To clarify the situation, let me explain.

It is the penultimate day of school before the winter break. All of her friends are ready to travel back home, Angie to her island near Okinawa, Rantaro, who would meet with some of his sisters in Hokkaido. Only Kirumi, who is from Tokyo, would stay in the city. Himiko missed her warm and comfortable bed at home in the outskirts of Osaka, but back to the topic.

Chisa Yukizome somehow convinced the headmaster to make all classrooms make a Christmas exchange, known colloquially as secret Santa with typical rules.

This morning Chisa came to the classroom to give validity of the draw in person, not that she didn't trust Professor Koichi to make this simple process because everything would be electronic. However, his obsession with the drink could make him a little distracted of the world, and Chisa did not want anything went wrong, knowing how special this could be for her students.

Now Himiko is alone in the room because everyone had gone, maybe some to buy a gift to their respective secret Santa. Honestly, a month ago, she would have just bought him a box of grape pantas, being the only thing is sure that Kokichi likes, but she owed him something after the umbrella incident.

"Are you okay, Yumeno-san?" correction, she was not alone with Tenko at her side as a guard dog. Even being her best friend, Himiko recognizes that sometimes Tenko can be a bit suffocating.

"Yes...this activity of the Secret Santa is a pain." Himiko replied, looking up to see her best friend.

"To who would you give a present this year?" Tenko asked with curiosity.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want another tragedy to occur."

Himiko remembered Teruteru, best known as the most perverted guy of all the academy, he tries to give her some chocolate for Valentine's Day, the poor chef end with a concussion after Tenko throws him to the wall. All knew Teruteru could be a masochist just to be hurt by girls, and at times Himiko wanted to see him burn in hell, but no one deserved such punishment. Tenko only received a warning and have apologized to Teruteru´s mother.

Tenko is smart enough to understand that her beloved Himiko has to give a present to a menace, but she couldn't do much in this situation. However, this would never be an impediment to protect Himiko in case of an emergency.

"Also, remember you are free to call me Himiko, not only for being my friend but for pact Kaede forced us to do in the middle of the semester."

The pact Himiko mention refers when, out of nowhere, the president of the class and ultimate pianist, Kaede Akamatsu, suggest all of them should call each other by their first name should call all. Despite some negative at the beginning, the pass of time combined with Kaede´s stubbornness completes the objective of the blonde pianist.

"I-i know Yu...Himiko, force habit." Tenko smiled embarrassed, watching Himiko stand up as she placed her backpack strap on her left shoulder.

"Nyeh...don't worry." Himiko said with a small smile. Tenko responded in the same way "see you tomorrow."

"Of course, please don't hesitate to ask for help if you have problems with your pigeons again."

With how complicated it is to handle the American pigeons without the required food and the delivery of the food arriving after the next year, Himiko should consider a plan B soon not to change your routine shows scheduled with short notice. Sure would need more help than just Tenko.

The best friends parted ways, Tenko had training outside with Sakura Oogami, something about body move in cold weather. Himiko just wanted to get back to her room and cover herself with some blankets while petting Shiro, her white tiger cub.

Who would she get advice for what to buy Kokichi tomorrow, just you two names came to mind, Shuichi and Kiibo.

"M-miu, please, I'm sensitive!"

"Stop mourn as a bitch. You're going to thank me later."

With poker face expression, Himiko turned the way to the left to not pass through Miu´s lab, of course, today is Thursday, the day where Kiibo receives weekly maintenance by the ultimate inventor. Ahh, the robot option was out, so she takes the phone to send a message to Shuichi.

Shuichi Saihara

_Himiko: Hey, Shuichi. Are you busy? I need a favor-2:11 pm_

_Shuichi: I'm not. What you need?-2:11 pm_

_Himiko: See you in the living room of the bedroom in half an hour, my fingers hurt from writing a lot, also explain by text would be a pain-2:11 pm_

_Shuichi: We just write half a page, but okay, see you later-2:12 pm_

Himiko was so distracted by the cell phone. She makes contact with someone's shoulders in the hallway.

"Hey, watch where you're going, dwarf! Apologies to me now." oh great, her.

Hiyoko Saionji, the bully and somehow Mikan´s friend, while usually. Need to mention, they don't get along after Hiyoko suddenly starts to grow up.

"You are also distracted by the phone, so I don't own you an apology."

"Mhh, the fake mage is brave today."

"You're lucky that my mana is low, I could make you eat your hair in a second." Himiko threatened. Both looked to each other for a few seconds until Mahiru arrived to restore the order.

"I'm sorry, Yumeno-san, she is tense after failing a task. I'll take care of her now." the ultimate photographer said while was pulling Hiyoko´s right ear, behaving like a real big sister. At least this problem is over.

"Hi-mi-ko-chan"

And a new one shows up.

"How is my favorite lazy mage doing today?" Kokichi hugs her shoulders, ignoring the Himiko´s annoyance

"I rather doubt that we ever have such a close relationship, so let me go."

"What?! Do you deny our relationship with such a cold attitude? Wahaaaa! You are so mean!"

Himiko preferred to focus on re-arrange her backpack, then look back to Kokichi. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, I feel much better now." Himiko never understood how Kokichi could change his emotions in a second. Maybe his talent for lying and mourn crocodile tears is impressive after all.

"Still, what are you discussing with the banana hair know as Hiyoko?" Kokichi asked with his typical grin and hands behind his head. For sure, he knows what happen.

"The same thing. Once again, Hiyoko mocking me because of how her body is growing. It would be a waste of mana to make my body grown-up." Himiko looks at her chest area, which of course, Kokichi noticed and laugh.

"That being so pathetic dwarf, you should be thankful that Ryoma is in our class."

"The difference between us is not so great we are of the same height" Himiko tried to defend herself, hiding her eyes with the magic hat.

Kokichi chooses to stand by his side, creating an imaginary horizontal line above them, which hit at the tip of Himiko´s magic hat, she deflected the fearful look at the direct gaze of the liar "The hat has to go, Himiko-chan."

In a fast move, Kokichi grabs her hat, letting the imaginary line finished their work and demonstrate that he is taller than her by 6 cm. A plus was trying to see how Himiko is trying to recover her precious hat.

"Nishishi, it's always fun to play with you, Himiko-chan." Kokichi scoffed, letting the mage have her hat again. If it were not for his act of kindness in that storm, Himiko never spends so much money on Kokichi´s present.

"Kokichi!" the voice tense supreme leader "It's time to play with our friends!"

"You never saw me." Kokichi quickly went into hiding in the room of the janitor. Gonta arrived moments later like a beast, but he changed to his typical friendly expression noticing Himiko.

"Good afternoon Himiko. Gonta looks for Kokichi, so both play with insects. Himiko know Kokichi is?" Gonta asked. Himiko took two glances between Gonta and the room of the janitor.

"Kokichi is hiding there." Himiko pointed with her hand to the janitor's room.

"Traitor!" Kokichi shouted to her as he ran through the halls, Gonta ran to catch him, but not before thanking Himiko for her help as a gentleman should do. Both almost run over poor Ishimaru, who ordered them not to run in the hallways, no one in this school respected the supposed authority of the unibrow.

"That happens to make fun of me" whisper Himiko before continuing on her way,

Kokichi could no longer defend himself against Gonta´s insects thanks to Maki, who breaks his water gun after scaring Kaito with a ghost story. Sometimes Himiko sympathized with Maki´s hatred towards Kokichi, although sometimes felt the child-caregiver really wanted him dead.

Time passed, and time of the meeting with Shuichi came, revealing her problem with the secret Santa activity and asking for his help, after all, is the detective who Kokichi longer passes his time with. In the end, Shuichi recommended to Himiko to buy him a harmless toy for his pranks or puzzle of a thousand pieces knowing the taste of the liar by such games. Even Shuichi has problems understanding Kokichi. No one had succeeded in making the supreme leader in opening his true self to others.

Now with a gift in mind, Himiko also suggested to Shuichi to buy headphones to Kaede so she could listen to music wherever she wanted.

With a lot of willpower to overcome the urge to jump into bed, Himiko took the thickest coat and went to the mall. The mage saw many familiar faces doing their Christmas shopping. Maizono, evidently looking for a gift for Naegi, also the boy of the reserve course who hangs out a lot with the class 77, who came out of a video game store bag in hand, didn't need to think to know is a present for Nanami.

I finally arrived at his destination, the toy store.

"Thank you. Come back soon."

After leaving the mall, Himiko notice as it had started snowing slowly, this kind of weather where she likes to be at home with some hot chocolate but had different thoughts this time. Play with the snow as when she was a little girl, the risk of having flu on Christmas is worth it.

Always making sure to keep an eye on the gift, Himiko threw herself to the cold ground, starting to make a snow angel as she closed her eyes, feeling like little snowflakes all over her face touched smoothly. Hopefully, master was seeing her with his powerful magic.

"Whoa, is the smallest snow angel I have ever seeing, also deformed" Himiko opened her eyes, having Kokichi´s face so close "Hello again."

"Aaaah!" Himiko screamed, plus a sudden movement that caused the fronts of both will hit hard "Auu...my head."

"Police! I just suffer a violent attack by a witch! Help me! Help me!" the mere fact of seeing Kokichi roll by snow on a bump, acting as if he'd been shot with a firearm, makes Himiko laugh.

"Hey! You know it's rude to laugh at the misfortunes of others?"

"So is invading the personal space of a girl." Himiko responded, trying to stop laughing.

"Touché" Kokichi accept business as usual "my demon snow is much better than your average angel, and I mean it"

Himiko could never understand how Kokichi makes a silhouette of a demon on the snow, yet never lost the most crucial thing in mind. She notices Kokichi wearing the same type of shelter as her, even the same color, that is pretty suspicious.

"Do you following me?"

"Pfft, do not consider so important, I just came to pick up a package to instruct one of my subordinates in America to that of the holy secret" by the envelope Kokichi had held his arm must have thought that was some truth in it.

"Well, who had the misfortune to receive your gift tomorrow?" Kokichi asked out of nowhere.

The supreme leader´s question took Himiko off guard. The most reasonable thing would be a lie to get out of the problem, but she is in front of the king of lying, dang it, think Himiko! In the end, Himiko made the first action that came to mind.

Throw a snowball to Kokichi´s face

"Nyeh?" Himiko whispered, watching with fear as small pieces of snow fell from Kokichi expressionless face. What she did was very bad and rude.

"I-I'm sorry, Kokichi! It was not my-" a sudden cold shock on her face interrupts her apology, Himiko had received a taste of her own medicine.

Kokichi didn't mind to laugh in her face "Oh my god, I admit it, don't see that one coming. Indeed, you can be occasionally surprising Himiko-chan."

Himiko replicates her snowball attack, which Kokichi answered, and s sudden war of snowballs between the mage and the supreme leader began, finished in a draw by the exhaustion of both sides.

Himiko chose to take off her gloves to make a snowman while Kokichi watched her with some curiosity as she entered Angie mode, not the way of a savage sect leader, but in an artistic way.

"Ready, I hope you like your version of a snowman" Himiko presented her work, typical snowman with holes in the eyes and branches like arms, besides a rag in the neck that theoretically imitates Kokichi´s scarf.

The liar doesn't say anything at the beginning, feeling the characteristic slight icy December wind in Tokyo, making various sounds while breathing the smoke out of his mouth. After twenty uncertainty seconds, Kokichi looks into Himiko´s with a small smile, putting the right of the girl in one of the pockets of his coat to warm the hand, which made Himiko blush a little by the suddenness of this friendly action.

"...It's horrible."

"Excuse me?!"

"So I look ugly to you? You're cruel, Himiko-chan."

"Mhh, at least I achieve to represent your reality Kokichi."

"Come here, you little mage!"

Kokichi began to chase Himiko throughout the area; some random people who went out looked them like two young child playing tag, even someone though they were a couple playing around. After several minutes of running more than she did in this month, Himiko notices that Kokichi was gone, leaving his snowman with a grin typical of him. Himiko wishes she wouldn't have run a lot of time alone, or people would think she is crazy like Nagito.

On the way home, Himiko thought that despite the short time, she enjoys the time she spends with Kokichi, whoa, never thought to put together those words in the three years that would take classes together. Perhaps at times, Kokichi is someone tolerable, for something Shuichi and Kiibo despise him as several other academia.

Himiko agrees that this was a good investment, after all. Sure Kokichi will enjoy his gift, but also have something in mind.

The rest of the day passed without anything relevant to mention. All academic activities would be suspended for being the last day of class. The next day, Himiko needs her most effective alarm not to fall asleep, the alarm, also known as Tenko and Angie. Many times both same her being late to class with her natural laziness.

And with gift packed in a box and ready to give it to Kokichi, the whole class meet in the classroom to begin delivering the secret Santa.

"Well, young souls, who volunteer to start exchanging gifts?" asked Professor Koichi, who was surprisingly sober, surely had an external hand to make this happen, Coagh, Chisa, Coagh.

"I will." Shuichi respond, which surprised some of his classmates, considering his reserved and shy personality. The detective stood up and walked decided to Kaede, who looked suprise that Shuichi is her secret Santa, something only Himiko and Kaito knew.

"Merry Christmas, Kaede" Shuichi gift is a new headphone, as Himiko suggested to him yesterday.

"You don't have bothered with something so expensive Shuichi, thank you very much" Kaede hugged Shuichi, both blushing.

"Well, it's my turn" After the hug, Kaede turn around and smile Maki, extending a small bag to her "Merry Christmas, Maki."

And so the cycle continued, taking in the following way to sum it up.

_Saihara Shuichi´s gift to Kaede Akamatsu is a headphone for listening to her music their study or leisure time._

_Kaede Akamatsu's gift to Maki Harukawa is a glass toy with images that she likes since childhood._

_Maki Harukawa's gift to Kaito Momota is a projector to illuminate his room with images of the cosmos._

_Kaito Momota´s gift to Kiibo is a particular piece brought from NASA to improve his charging system._

_Kiibo´s gift to Miu Iruma is a shaped tentacle in the form of scratch hands, you know, Miu and perverted mind._

_Miu Iruma´s gift to Tenko Chabashira is specialized training clothes of high technology, improving her Neo-Aikido skills._

_Tenko Chabashira´s gift to Kirumi Tojo is a set of silver trays brought him from the United Kingdom._

_Kirumi Tojo´s gift to Gonta Gokuhara is a unique pumpkin for insects, which allowed Gonta to hear their sounds._

_Gonta Gokuhara´s gift to Angie Yonaga is a unique mannequin for artists, which could make all sorts of possessing an average human can not._

_Angie Yonaga´s gift to Hoshi Ryoma is a unique identifier for soldiers. It is something only both knew about Ryoma´s past, thanks to Atua._

_Ryoma Hoshi´s gift to Korekiyo Shinguji is a Haniwa ballerina box, which could share with his sick sister in the hospital._

_Korekiyo Shinguji´s gift to Tsumugi Shirogane is a suitcase for travel cosplayers, with all the traveling time she does for various anime conventions throughout Japan._

_Tsumugi Shirogane´s gift to Rantaro Amami is a pair of silver earrings to change his style a bit more._

_Rantaro Amami´s gift to Shuichi Saihara is the travel journal he promised long ago to him. Might help when the detective travels abroad to solve crimes._

And so the cycle is ended, and only two people were missing for giving their gift. Kokichi and Himiko stood in front of the other with a gift in hand.

"What a coincidence, is it more interesting this way, Himiko-chan."

"Yeah..." maybe Himiko woke up a little paranoid, but she thought Kokichi was able to hack the draw only to annoy her, as he has a hacker in DICE called Onion, but debated if it is true or a lie would make fall to his game, again.

At the opening of the other gifts, they were surprised.

Kokichi´s eyes lit up as he smiled at seeing his new toy. On the other hand, Himiko was angry at the beginning of seeing such gifts but then remembered how it would help her to solve a problem she had with his magic show. Both ended happily with their gift.

"Now, you are so unlucky! Brace yourself!" Kokichi uses his new toy, a large water pistol against his friends and teacher, wetting all of them, including Himiko, but she was unexpressed.

Kokichi opened the door when he ran into Saionji, who was passing there to get the bathroom, but before wetting her, something liquid fall on both, grape Panta.

"Ahhh! My kimono! Mahiru Sister!" The Japanese dancer ran to find her Sis Mahiru to try to fix this mess. Others laughed at Kokichi, who recognized when is caught in a good prank.

"How did you know that I will open specific this door? And how is that I don't notice that before?" Kokichi asked with a small smile, pointing his gun at the culprit "Himiko-chan."

She smirked as winked to him, ignoring everyone's surprise being the one who pranks Kokichi, the king of pranks, there were many questions. The answer to all of them is simple.

"Magic." Himiko answered, walking to him to kiss him in the cheek, "Merry Christmas, Kokichi."

"Merry Christmas, Himiko."

Himiko Yumeno´s gift to Kokichi Ouma is an electric water gun to fend off Gonta´s insect and continue his reign of terror with pranks.

Kokichi Ouma´s gift to Himiko Yumeno is one pigeon's imported food package from the United States, extending their life and energy of her pigeons for magic shows he had planned. Also, a magic wand with a note on it

For a reason, Kokichi asked Onion to the draw. Sorry, that's a lie. Or maybe not?

.

.

**A / N; With this give the initial green light to the Oumeno week 2019, I hope to have more support than sand in this section on a somewhat controversial ship in the fandom, any show of support is welcome, without further ado see you in a few hours to two days .**

**By the way, the gifts were based on objects Gift giving you the machine to give to the characters in free time v3, I leave the list if you are interested. PS: Himiko and Kokichi share a taste for an object, used in this story: # 29 Wearable Blanket / Wearable Blanket (single image that looks more like garment blanket).**

**1-Shuichi-Kaede: # 45 Modern Headphones / High-End Headphones****  
****2-Kaede-Maki: # 91 Egg illusionary space / Space Egg****  
****3-Maki-Kaito: # 95 Home planet or the cosmos project / Home Planet****  
****4-Kaito-Kiibo: # 42 parts catalog robot pieces / Lastest Machine Parts Catalog****  
****5-Kiibo-Miu: # 107 Rasca hands "special" / Tentacle Machine****  
****6-Miu-Tenko: # 56 Índigo hakana (training clothes) / Indigo hakana****  
****7-Tenko-Kirumi: # 43 pan set English silver / Stainless Tray****  
****8-Kirumi-Gonta: # 68 Pumpkin insects / Insect Trap Gourd****  
****9-Gonta-Angie: # 65 Mannequin for artists / Art Manikin****  
****10-Angie-Hoshi: # 33 ID soldier / Dog Tag****  
****Hoshi-Kiyo 11: # 71 Haniwa dancer / Dancing Haniwa****  
****12, Kiyo-Tsumigi: # 50 special case for cosplayers / Prop Carring Case****  
****13-Tsumugi-Rantaro: # 18 Silver Earrings / Silver Earrings****  
****14-Rantaro-Shuichi: # 37 travelogue detective / Travel Journal****  
****15-Himiko-Kokichi: # 90 Gun electric water / Eletric Tempest****  
****16-Kokichi-Himiko: # 66 bird food / Bird Food**


	2. Day 2: The exam

**Day 2: The exam**

**.**

"Miss Yumeno, as you can see for yourself, your notes are below the average of the rest of the class, so I have no choice but to assign you a tutor to prevent you from failing the semester."

Himiko knows something like this would happen for a long time. Focusing on her magic shows affect her academic performance this semester. Himiko is not as organized as Kaede or Rantaro. She's too lazy to organize everything on a calendar without dying in the attempt. However, she admitted responsibility for these bad grades.

"Nyeh..." Himiko tired sigh. "I know, I'll try to talk to Shuichi or Kirumi to get tutoring from one of them before the exam."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Hope Speak Academy doesn't give you the freedom to choose your tutor" Himiko raised her eyebrow intrigued, this couldn't be good.

"You see Miss Yumeno. The rules clarify that you should receive tutoring from someone with an average score of a B+ in the academic levels and who hasn't finished the time for community service in the tutoring program" the teacher took a couple of seconds to move on.

"Both Shuichi Saihara and Kirumi Tojo have already complied with their schedules, but for your luck fortune, the first place in your class needs to cover a couple more hours to complete his schedules. And it is also part of his punishment for acts against the public order inside of the academy."

Wait just a second. Who could be so smart and a problem maker in her friends? It couldn't be Miu, unless...or no, don't tell me that-.

"Your tutor will be Kokichi Ouma. I will send the information to your emails, so both of you arrange a session as soon as possible" the teacher looks at her with compassion"Sorry, Miss Yumeno, that's how the rules work in these cases, is to bring a mutual benefit."

What a pain. It is hard to imagine Kokichi being a tutor and taking seriously at the same time, the best thing for her would be to study until early morning, with someone as volatile as Kokichi, you couldn't take anything for granted.

In the end, Himiko was able to contact Kokichi via messages, removing all the sarcastic words and apparent lies about, she managed to agree on where would they meet and what subjects to study for the exam look. Honestly, Himiko didn't know what to expect from this. In some way, she could be considered one of the few people who, for some reason, can tolerate Kokichi, so they could partly be friends.

The time they spent studying was delightful, as Kokichi found a way to look at mathematics fun with the reward system. Although she didn't like Kokichi to lie in specific procedures to see if she was paying attention to the explanation or if she understood the problem correctly. On the other hand, Himiko had to endure indirect insults for answering wrong, but knowing how he could become the annoying supreme leader, let's say he go easy with Himiko this time.

The day long-awaited and feared for our dear magician, sorry, mage came, where a single letter can mark her destiny forever. Though her mind is clouding more than expected by nerves and anxiety, something most people can understand.

"Can you explain this problem again?" asked Himiko for the fifth time, stuck in the same problem for fifteen minutes.

"Geez, you should only apply the general formula once you have all three numbers up here."

Himiko bit the pen slightly while her brain tried to process how to solve this math problem, why use these kinds of formulas if you're going to make magic for the rest of your life? Learn something for Norway's education system.

"Nyeh..." the mixture of tiredness spent all night in sailing studying more the frustration of being reproved was taking its toll on the poor girl.

"Wow, you suck at math, Himiko-chan" Kokichi mock her with his typical smile. In the end, he enjoys this forced study session with Himiko. Her faces of frustration are pure gold for jokes, as well as repaid that annoying this punishment for a prank that supposedly went wrong. Nagito looks better bald than with that disastrous albino hair with that kind of antenna. Nagito didn't even bother, saying it was his typical bad luck, but try to convince the Ice King, also knows as Munakata.

"Shut up, Kokichi," Himiko respond, annoyed by him and this impossible problem.

Himiko preferred the previous system very much, where she could miss school all the time and only do a magic show for the board directors to pass the semester, but no. Chisa and her ideal to learn nonsense like the story of the Shogun war or find the x over and over again came. What a pain.

"Come on, Himiko-chan. It's just a final exam that determines your school's future. It's not a big deal." says for yourself Kokichi, who somehow he can balance your childish and lying attitude with high intelligence. It is hard to believe Kokichi is the best in class in a lot of things.

"Finally you got it right, 46 was the answer" Kokichi closed the exercise book tightly, scaring Himiko a little as she deep into her mind. "let's go, almost exam time. How exciting!"

Himiko saw how Kokichi is going to line up at the store to surely buy some grape-flavored drink. We could say Kokichi would suffer from abstinence if he didn't consume something related to his favorite fruit. As laughing as Himiko was able to imagine that scene, the constant squirms in her stomach brought her back to the cruel reality.

The mere fact that she didn't reach the B grade to pass made her paranoid, thinking of thousands of negative scenarios where she always got hurt, no matter how much she tried to calm her mind, it kept going crazy. Stop it. Cast the relax spell, dang it, low mana.

"Mhh, your hand is sweaty, that's very bad." Himiko was brought to reality, blushing as Kokichi held her hand, giving her small massages.

"Never let your mind control you, just remember the advice I gave you earlier, and you'll be fine" continued to speak the leader of an evil organization, with that rare tone of seriousness.

"Or you'll be forced to call me senpai next year."

And his mocking tone came back.

"Never in your wildest dreams!" Himiko screamed, but Kokichi focuses on drinking his panta, a typical study session between these two.

The funny thing is that Himiko never let go of Kokichi's hand on the way in the classroom. It is shameful to ignore the eyes of random people at them. However, she needed to know that she is not alone. Someone is beside her to calm her down. Besides, Himiko must have to admit it, Kokichi's hand is warm. The liar never complained about this or tried to break the union. Like he doesn't care.

Just before stepping in the classroom, Kokichi removes his hand, feeling a cold quickly. Kokichi looked at her without saying anything, a neutral look that could be taken in many ways, more so being someone as erratic in his emotions as he. After a couple of seconds, the liar walked in and sat in his place without saying anything.

Controlling those ghosting urges to go to the bathroom when she went four times during the study session an hour ago. Himiko just wanted to end this as soon as possible, at least Tenko and Angie gave her words of encouragement before the exam started, which she is very grateful to her best friends.

Once Professor Koichi gave the order to begin. Himiko flipped the sheet first to write her name, then did the paused breaths that Kokichi recommended her to calm her nerves. Slowly inhale air for four seconds, keep inside your lungs for six seconds, and exhale for five seconds, repeating this process several times until you feel relaxed.

_´Just read the question carefully several times, if you can't solve it in one minute, move on to the next one and save your time for the difficult ones, always reviewing your procedure carefully. That's made for someone even a slow one as you should understand.´_

Himiko didn't understand why she added the insult when she remembered his advice. The mage read the first question.

Hey, she knew this one. Awesome

Himiko also knew the second one, she solved it, and Kokichi recommended her with strawberry candy.

This other problem was the same problem when Kokichi´s snoring bothered her while she tried to solve it.

And this one, of course, she remembers this one, surprisingly, Kokichi pet her head for her excellent work on the problem.

´Ahh!´ the mage screams in her thought as she slight blows to the head, now is not the time to fantasize about nonsense. You're here to pass a stupid test, as annoying as it may be.

Time passed, and if Himiko's numbers have not failed her, she had to answer a couple more problems correctly to, in theory, get that B grade, only that these were more complex problems, oh no, she would enter in panic.

In the middle of her panic crisis, she hears Kaede called the teacher to ask him a question about a problem, so Koichi walks by her side to the back of the class. Out of nowhere, Himiko felt a slight blow in her left hand, a piece of well-folded paper.

Making sure Koichi didn't see her, she opened the sheet and saw with surprise all the procedures of the exam perfectly explained. She knew very well that disastrous but elegant typeface. Himiko looked at Kokichi in shock. Does he make this for her?

Himiko couldn't help but smile. He's an idiot. She took the pencil and started writing again until the time is up.

"Time! Lower the pencils and pass to me with your answer sheet and procedure, so the machine and I check your exam." Koichi explains and then give another drink to his thermos with Kazakh vodka, his favorite. Isn't it forbidden to drink at school?

Kokichi went straight to the backyard of the academy to clear his mind a little, another easy exam with a perfect grade, making them multiple choice is so boring. The liar found much more excitement in cheating to help Himiko pass, he did it out of boredom. Kokichi didn't care so much about the lazy magician.

"Oh?" Kokichi felt as someone touch his left shoulder, turning around to see a Himiko in her magic hat covering her look "wow, you—"

It was a dry but hard blow to his cheek, Kokichi never expects Himiko would give him a tremendous slap, rarely in his life does an event take him so unprepared.

"That's for cheating to help me," Himiko whispers harshly.

Just as unpredictable, Himiko hugs Kokichi almost immediately.

"And this for helping me study" Himiko whispered near his ear, he almost could feel her lips "thank you."

After regaining his composure, Kokichi saw the exam sheet Himiko had in her hand, a B+, more than enough to pass this semester.

"So, you ignored my help and chose the moralistic side?" Kokichi asked seriously.

"Well..." Himiko started playing with her fingers "your sheet helped me with two problems, but do the rest by myself."

She's not so moralistic after all. Kokichi just laughs in her face.

"You half-cheated, but cheated after all, not one thing or another. Oh my god, my stomach hurts!" Kokichi looks at her with a big smile, "you're not boring sometimes, Himiko-chan."

"Shut up! Stop making fun of me, or I will tell everyone you're sleeping with Teddy bear!" Himiko threatened, pointing at him with an angry face.

"He's my second-in-command in my army of evil! Damn it, woman!"

"Look, Sister Maki! They fight like a real couple!" Kotoko exclaimed, who was being guided by Maki into her room with the rest of the kids.

"Never!" shouted Kokichi and Himiko at the same time

"Perfect timing! It's very nice. I gave them my blessing as the fighter of the warriors of hope!"

"No!" they shouted again in unison.

Maki sighed, annoyed, pulling Kotoko away to continue on their way, watching her classmate continue to argue as a newlywed couple. They even created the typical children's fight around a cloud of dust. Those two would end up together sooner or later.

Maki confirmed this when she sees them sitting in the fountain a week later as she came back late that night from a mission. Himiko is reloading her head on Kokichi's shoulder in a typical romantic film postcard.

Maki could finally give Kaito a way to annoy Kokichi after all. If Tenko doesn't kill the gremlin before for trying to seduce her cute little Himiko.

.

.

.

**A/N: The original idea was longer, but for lack of time I'm going to leave it here, you'll see Kotoko another day. I'm still alive in the challenge, thanks for reading. Kuna out and have the fucking Oumeno live.**


	3. Day 3: 5 dates 1 birthday

**Day 3: 5 dates 1 birthday **(magic/games / **danganronpa ****dating mode/Salmon mode**)

.

"Monokuma is lucky it is pretty cute. Otherwise, I'd have destroyed it with my magic."

"Whatever you say, ugly witch."

When they woke up in the middle of an abandoned academy, the last thing all these teenagers thought was that they would be participating in a kind of dating show for ten full days. The rules required dating each student even once, trying to create a relationship in such a short time is very forced and unreal. But hey, TV stuff.

And for some strange reason, Monokuma forced them to come in pairs of a boy and a girl to spend day nine. The shy Shuichi Saihara, who took the situation seriously to create a special bond with everyone, or that showed the graphic that the adorable and evil two-color bear showed at the entrance. Himiko observed the five cards in his hand that gave them the right to use a section of the academy for themselves.

"Well, we have to use these date five tickets in one day...nyeh, what a pain."

"Say it for yourself! I'm super excited to spend a day with you!" even Himiko could see that lie from a mile. Kokichi is the weirdest human being she's ever met in this life.

"Heading to the AV room!" without even asking for her opinion of where to go first, Kokichi took Himiko from her left hand, forcing her to do one of the most hated activities all over the world for the mage. Run.

"Hey, let go of me!" her claims fell on deaf ears, Himiko had to move her legs quickly so as not to end up being dragged by Kokichi's boundless energy, the sugar of many carbonated beverages already in effect on him. Once in the AV room, which is basically like a little mini cinema, Himiko hit Kokichi's head with anger. Kokichi remains smiling.

"You do that with me again, and I turn you into a cockroach with my magic."

"Uh, so scary, lucky for me, your mana is low today. I am telling the truth?" Kokichi smile mockingly. Himiko cursed in her mind. It was not her fault that this place had very few magical energies in the air "what movie do you want to see? Never mind, let's see one of the cops and detectives."

"Nyeh... much unnecessary drama, better watch anime, simpler and more beautiful," Himiko suggested as she watched the boxes with the movies and series of all kinds on the shelf.

"Whoa, you're too childish to watch those things, besides being a lazy magician you're also a stinking weeb" Kokichi kept his smile mocking, even though he received the relentless attack of a pillow all over his face. Himiko was in violence mode today.

"So, what do you suggest? Play dominoes with the movie boxes?"

"Huh?! Dominoes?! With the movie boxes?! Do you think a leader of evil would do something so childish?!" after a couple of seconds, Kokichi went back on to his smiling expression" well...it might be fun if we try it out, you should always try new things in life. We will go for the Guinness World Record!"

"Hmm...I said it as a joke," Himiko yawn. She wants to be in her bed warm and comfortable right now "that seems like a lot of work, but it gave me an idea to think of a new spell" after pondering it, the mage nodded with a small smile.

"Okay, I'll just watch you, good luck with it" Himiko smiled at him as she threw himself on the couch to rest her already tired body, though it was barely ten o'clock in the morning.

Kokichi didn't mind doing such a task alone, even taking particular suggestions from Himiko of at what angle some boxes should go, term filling the entire room into a giant domino. An hour's work, both have the feeling of satisfaction of seeing the boxes fall one by one, though Himiko did absolutely nothing and had to endure Kokichi's hints about her attitude and physical appearance, somehow, Himiko had fun.

Then opted to go on their way to the cafeteria by Himiko's suggestion, without cleaning up the mess of boxes they caused, hope Kirumi would not be mad at them later. They sat next to each other, now that she thinks about I, it is weird the ultimate maid is not here now.

"By the way." Kokichi began to speak, "did you know tea leaves were used on livestock´s food? They poured hot water over the tea leaves to sterilize the food, and that is how humanity discover tea. Only educated people know this incredible fact."

"Oh, rea—"

"Well, all of that´s a lie, mom sure knows that" once again she had fallen, Himiko must work on not being so innocent with him.

"If that's your way of telling me to drink some tea, it's not a bad idea, just let me add something sweet to get mana back," Himiko replied frankly. Out of nowhere, a smell of tea flooded the dining room, still with laziness, Himiko went to the kitchen to see that someone had left a set of tea and fresh cookies.

"Oh wow, it looks like you're lucky Himiko-chan. I wish I were just as lucky as my subordinates rescue me from this hell." Kokichi came out of nowhere, thank God she saw it coming, or this will be a mess.

"Are your subordinates come for you?"

That was the beginning of a conversation, despite Kokichi's attitude and Himiko almost falling sleep, they had a good time chatting about the supposed integrity of Kokichi's organization name DICE, as the red hair girl teaches him basic magic tricks like the spoon trick.

Even Kokichi insisted that she teach him a magic trick by trying to escape the freezer with locked. As much as Himiko liked Kokichi's apparent interest in the magical arts, she had little energy to perform such an advanced spell.

Two out, three to do. Next destination, the library.

While searching the different sections, Himiko caught Kokichi searching the adult section.

"I already knew that you were a pervert," Himiko commented gracefully "it's pointless to hide secrets from me. I have magic on my side."

"Whoa, how awesome!" rather than annoyed, Kokichi took it well the so-called revelation "in that case, you should join my organization once we get out of here. All food, rest, and sex will be given to you."

Himiko blushed a little when he said all the sex would be to her. Kokichi is a pervert.

"We'd better study something while you're pondering my proposal," the supreme leader continues to speak while reading the description of a book in which Is Interested.

"By the way, my favorite subjects are world domination and world wars. Himiko, it's so obvious your favorite is magic stuff. That is it! You can teach me magic!"

"Wow, so you want to study magic, okay, but I'll be a rigorous teacher," Himiko says with emotion, magic is the only theme that excites her heart "at the end of this class, you cry with joy when you master magic, being grateful to me the rest of your life."

"I promise I'll be the best student! This is going to be amazing! I'll be a teenager with powers like those Chinese cartoons" Kokichi looks excited, so much so that he brought all the books he found from the fantasy subject.

It was an intense but exciting study session at the same time, Kokichi asked many questions about anything that catches his attention, to which Himiko answered with patience, being the first time, she showed energy all day long. She was praying that the liar would give up his taste for dark magic. Unfortunately, this end, when the supreme leader fell asleep out of nowhere, and after a while, went to a corner to read about Stalin's Soviet regime and North Korea's Juche philosophy. Kokichi couldn't hide he is a bookworm anymore to her.

They had a good time together, studying at their own pace. Now it's the turn of the next destination, the gym.

"This place is a mess, the air smells like sweat, and that can bring negative effects to my magic" Himiko had to cover her nose not to smell such filth.

"Mhh, it's going to be a nuisance, but I think we should clean this place up... if you want-"

"All right, time to clean Kokichi, I'm going to guide you." Himiko interrupted to order him what to do. She didn't want to clean up, "it will be part of your magical training."

"What a training farce, you don't want to do anything. In addition to being an ugly witch, you are so lazy even a koala will lose to you in laziness combat. You are so mean and rude to me, Himiko-chan," Kokichi complained, pointing his accusatory to Himiko.

At least they both agreed the last thing they wanted was to do sports in the gym, that's for normies.

In order not to get so bored and close Kokichi´s mouth, already angering her with his lies and prepared to throw a tantrum. Himiko threw some water at his clothes, to which Kokichi responded with the same action. Instead of cleaning, they ended up doing a significant disaster, playing like with water, they even found water guns for some reason near the gym stands, laughing at each other like they were five-year-olds playing on a summer's day once again. Kirumi wouldn't be bothered with such a mess that the two created this day if they lie about it. They should never disturb the one who feeds them such delicious food.

All that was missing was the last date ticket, the courtyard.

To the surprise of both, it was already night, lucky they were already dry and avoided the risk of getting sick. Despite being a giant dome, the stars looked beautiful, plus that light breeze relax their souls.

"Let's see...we've been inside for a long time, and that can be bad. It's important to take a break outside, so let's try to taste some night air."

"You look proud to be a lazy girl Himiko-chan. I officially give up on you." Kokichi smiled, but suddenly, he got serious, taking Himiko by the shoulders so her eyes will connect with his. "I have something to tell you..."

Himiko blushes like a tomato at Kokichi's seriousness and their lips being so close to each other. Had he already fallen to her natural beauty!? This stupid curse for making her cuter to man's eyes is annoying.

"You'll see...ever since I was born, I was never able to taste the food, so when I eat sushi or curry, I don't feel anything. That's why I can't taste the air."

"You're a son of-" Himiko had fallen by God will know how many times in less than 24 hours to his pranks, annoyed, the mage made a tantrum and hit several soft punches to Kokichi´s chest, who kept his smile in the face of such cute attacks...did he just say cute? Yep, that last panta made his brain go wild.

After a little more annoyance from the liar, the two chose to lie on the lawn, relaxing under the moonlight.

"This is so relaxing, you know, I'm starting to think how stupid it is to be a leader of an evil organization," Kokichi began to speak, looking at the moon with a little smile "Eureka! When we escape from here, I'll form a charity to help others."

Hear slight laughter at his side. Did Himiko laugh at one of his jokes? Blasphemy!

"That's such a soft lie that even I see it," Himiko replied with a smile, closing her eyes to enjoy this environment "I can recover quite a bit of mana by resting here, it will serve me for my return show."

They spend a couple of minutes in silence, then the mage spoke again.

"You know what, Kokichi? This day was not such a bad day after all, you may be a liar without a cure, but I think deep down, very deep down, you're a good person, that's why I..."

A little snoring made her open her eyes and sit, watching a sleeping Kokichi on her left side. At first, she was annoyed by leaving her talking to herself. However, the anger transforms into curiosity when she saw him in more detail.

"I admit it. Kokichi is a little cuter when he is sleeping," Himiko thought, unaware that she had blushed at this idea. The girl lay down beside him, her last before falling asleep is a simple word.

Warm.

That same thought Kokichi had when he woke up the next morning, watching Himiko use his chest as a pillow to sleep, though he never knew how the hell a blanket came to cover them, he bet on one of Monokuma's children to annoy them later with a photo.

Kokichi saw the hour in his monopad. It's about time.

Kokichi blocked Himiko's nose with his fingers, forcing her to wake up in a stroke in the face of shortness of air, her expression was worth the bump on his head. Tenko taught her very well to personal defense in such a short time.

"Ah, man...yesterday was a total waste of time. I would´ve enjoyed hanging out with you, Himiko-chan, but I was wrong," Kokichi said, depressed, then he showed a big smile "Just kidding! I had a great time with you, even I'm surprised."

"Just like me," replied Himiko with a happy smile, "my magic is powerful today thanks to the fun time we spent together. You showed me I can win well in mana by spending time with you, thank you."

None of them would have thought to say those words yesterday when Monokuma selected them to spend the day together, a pleasant surprise.

"You'll be taking me back to my room. I have a lot of magic to use today."

"Mhh no, I have a better idea, go up" Kokichi got ahead of him and crouched, invited Himiko to get on, and carry her in a piggyback ride. Despite the shame, being defeated by her morning laziness, Himiko accepted the offer.

Kokichi changes the direction to the dining room, ignoring her questions, why going to eat breakfast if still very early. The answer is simple.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Himiko Yumeno!"

True, today is December 3rd, Himiko forgot entirely about her birthday because of all the mess this dating game cause.

"Happy Birthday Himiko!" Tenko gave her a firm hug, almost took out the air of her lungs, followed by Angie. Both having Rantaro and Korekiyo to them close, who also congratulated Himiko. A new couple is in the making? I this game of love actually work after all?!

"How did you know?" Himiko asks, without coming out of shock, they had prepared this surprise party for her. They know her for a week, eight days to be precise.

"Monokuma told us," Kaede replied with a smile, "Kokichi offered to keep you distracted all day to prepare all this. Everyone helped at this party."

"I take care of the details, that's where things like the tea prepared and the blanket you used to sleep outside came by me," so Kirumi is the culprit for making their dates more fun.

"And this beautiful blonde was in charge of creating the fucking water guns, kneeling to me donkey lips." In Miu´s way, is her way to said she create the water guns

"Come on, Himiko, time to make a wish" Gonta and Maki came inside with a giant strawberry cake in front of Himiko, already with the candles lit. The magical girl closed her eyes and immediately blew out the candles.

She wanted to always stay in touch with her friends she makes here, even after this show.

"Bite!" without warning, Kokichi buried her face in the cake, as tradition dictates, revealing the face of a cake-covered girl.

"Nishishi, you don't have to hate me, Himiko-chan. I love you," Kokichi scoffed, only to get a shot of a grape-panta attack to his face in response.

Kokichi swerved a piece of pizza to Himiko, which she dodged and hit in Kaito. Who also failed his cold chocolate attack by hitting Kaede instead.

"Food war!

Even the most reserved as Ryoma participated in such a childish game, all to make the birthday girl happy, Himiko burst into laughter playing with Kokichi to hit the piñata Angie and Tsumugi prepared with the face of Monokuma, who ended up sneaking up with his children to the party.

The show served something, after all, met beautiful people, some romantic couples formed like Kaede and Shuichi, Kaito and Maki, for not leaving behind the surprise of the season in how Tenko agreed to breathe the same air as Rantaro, a man, which is much considering how she is.

.

_The best birthday of a lifetime for Himiko Yumeno will never forget this._

_Friends. It will become a personal mission to take them all to one of her shows to make them smile like they make her do today. Thank you, everyone._

_Kokichi Ouma. Not for being a liar and a joker, but for giving him the privilege of seeing a shred of your true self. Thank you._

_Danganronpa Team, for making her meet the love of her future boyfriend. Thank you_

.

.

**A/N: Based on the responses of both in appointment mode. Happy birthday, Himiko Yumeno. Forever, my favorite character from the Danganronpa series.**


	4. Day 4: I want to save you!

**Day 4: I want to save you know **(DICE/**Talent swap**)

.

"I know that no matter how deep you fall into despair; you try to reach others with your hand. I like it when you pet my head gently. I feel we can understand each other by the contact of your skin and my hair."

Kokichi slowly turns around to see her. He would never have deduced that she would make him come to this corner of Tokyo to talk about this.

"I like the sound of your voice, even if you always tell lies of all kinds my ears will never get tired of hearing from you. I like your eyes, you tend to have a relaxed look, but when you get serious while you analyze things, I feel chills of how cool you look."

Himiko, that's enough. Kokichi didn't like where the conversation is going to end.

"I like your hands. They're cold, but when you hold my hand, they become warm. When we walk together, you turn around to see if I follow you, and even though you're teasing me, you wait for me until I am by your side. I love you, Kokichi."

"Why?" Kokichi could only ask that complicated but straightforward question.

"That you told me that you are ashamed of your true self, hiding in that shadow of lies and false happiness, made me want to tell you all the wonderful things I know about you. You changed me."

"Don't you understand?! It's all a lie in me! I don't even really know myself!" an authentic truth, Kokichi Ouma doesn't know himself. How does she?

"How much do you say you know about the Kokichi I see and know since you came into my life?! My perspective also counts."

Remembering the conversations is not going to change the world.

His deduction was incorrect in everything. He's pathetic. He couldn't trust anyone now that he lost.

No, it wasn't, I'm just too late. And it's all her fault, a lie, like humanity itself.

Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate detective, watched in horror from the entrance of the academy as all the facilities burned on a fire, bodies of students from the main course and the reserve course, all death. Killed in brutal ways by people who at least knew by sight, everything had become apocalyptic chaos. No one couldn't even see the blue sky anymore.

Junko had won. Her despair had won.

Kokichi began running in search of an escape or a survivor he could save, had to run, survive as it came to know that his case had gone to shit. So many weeks of investigation towards Junko Enoshima, her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba, Yasuke Matsuda, everything didn't matter anymore. He never thought the world would end because of an anime created by an idiot like Ryota Mitarai, whether Junko seduced him or wet his pants for her, his purpose was already fulfilled and was discarded as simple toilet paper.

Kokichi found a secret entrance to what appeared to be an underground room, understood the risk of making that move, being able to get trapped without escape options against the psychopaths of the reserve course, however the panorama in front of him is much worse. He enters this place.

"Damn? Why no one answers?" Kokichi whispered as he dialed all the numbers he had registered in his phone, even the surrogate postman who only came once a year, is useless. He knew the lines were collapsed at best, but his mind processed things very slowly.

Arriving at what looked like a large room with multiple screens on the roofs, Kokichi saw her on the ground, Chiaki Nanami, the ultimate gamer, killed by various attacks and most likely Loss blood. He had to close her eyes so as not to generate a significant trauma on his mind. Chiaki didn't deserve this end for everything the gamer girl did for her class, perhaps that's why Junko went after her from the beginning, in a cruel game where she meant hope that despair sought to crush and overshadow.

"Kokichi!" someone cried behind him, he would usually have turned to hug this person, thanking the thousands of gods who existed in human history because she is still alive.

But Kokichi was blinded by despair and fury, of knowing that this could all be prevented.

"You're useless" Kokichi slapped the hand Himiko extended to him, "I told you to give Munakata the warning when we got Mitarai's confession!"

"I did it!" Himiko answered with a firm shout. "but no one took the call for more than half an hour, even Tengan cut off my call more than three times."

"Liar!" Kokichi took her from her shoulders. He is in despair now.

"Kokichi, stop it! You hurt me!" Himiko pleads with tears in her eyes. Kokichi´s words hurt her than any physical damage. In the struggle, something was fell from the girl's pocket, a control with Monokuma's symbol, the emblem of Junko's movement.

"No, it can't be..." Kokichi whisper, "are you with them?"

"K-Kokichi, I can explain—"

"Damn, bitch! So, it was you, our information was leaking to Junko by you?!" Kokichi could barely breathe.

"We must get out of—"

"For me, you can die here for all I care, kill yourself as your master did. You are of the worst." then came to the words that crush Himiko´s heart.

"I hate you, Himiko!"

That cry echoed all over the subway, leaving a massive wound in the soul of the girl. She only cried without any expression. Kokichi's words killed her in away.

A loud explosion interrupted the moment among the best friends, a large pile of debris fell between them, by how could see things from his angle, it seemed that the area where the debris destroys Himiko and Chiaki's body. Move again by his survival instinct, Kokichi returned where he came with a stinging sensation in his heart, damn it.

"Kokichi! over here!" as soon as he returned to the surface. Kokichi saw Kaito with other people in the back of a large military van, start running towards them with all his might, having to ignore the fact that a couple of bullets passed very close to his ears to kill a madman who was trying to kill him from behind. Once in the van, all of them could drive to a safe zone, if one still existed in the city.

"Where Is Himiko?" Kaito asks Kaito. Kokichi is sure she lies on him too.

"That traitor is dead," Kokichi replied with a cold and dry voice.

"What the fuck are you saying, you imbecile?!" Kaito stamped him against the wall of the car, without any military intervening in this dispute.

"If it hadn't been for her, we'd all be dead! Makoto's class is safe from a death game, thanks to Himiko. She even risks her life to get a Monokuma button!" Kaito stopped screaming, looking at the ground with an expression of pain "we had everything we needed to start a plan for the future knowing how Junko's system works, but she saw you run in there and run to bring you with us.

On top of all that, Kaito mentioned that Munakata was out of his office to save Chisa. With the communications down, there was very little to do. It was at that moment that Kokichi's mind left those thoughts of anger and frustration. It is going back to reality, oh no.

"I am so—"

"It should be you who died out there!" after those words, Kaito threw a punch in Kokichi´s face. "Himiko died because of you, Kokichi! You're sorry, eh?! Then bring her back to life! Your piece of shit!"

Kokichi didn't attempt to defend himself. He lost two teeth in the beating given to him by Kaito, despite being an artist, he struck as hard as Kaede will do, Kokichi wished the military had not stopped Kaito, he deserved that and much more, something worse than death.

The only thing he could do the rest of the way was to cry in tears, squeezing in her pocket the last memory he had of her, Himiko´s hair clip in the form of a dream catcher.

Kokichi Ouma would have been consumed by despair, but Makoto Naegi avoids this fate, the only person capable of giving hope to even the most tormented souls. He didn't deserve it, yet he had to move forward for the sake of humanity, Kokichi would already have his chance to ask her forgiveness in the afterlife.

Himiko Yumeno, the ultimate adventurer, is dead. The body remains missing.

Now, a year and a half after the worst tragedy in human history, Kokichi could face the final battle against Junko. It's time to put an end to the despair once and for all.

Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate detective  
Division 7 member of the Future Foundation  
June 21st of 2xxx, Towa City  
17:46

Kokichi Ouma watched that war postcard from his division's primary helicopter. This city looked like a scene from a video game he once played with Kiibo in what he already seemed an eternity, even his mind already generated a tragic background. He just had to focus on getting to the regional base and helping his friends in giving them the information he has. More exact that got Great Gozu, his sacrifice will not be in vain.

Kokichi closed his eyes when he began to hear the counterattack of the remnants of despair and their lackeys, trying to throw the helicopters flying over their territory. The pilot is the one who carried his life now, and only he can put this bird in a safe position. Only hear the rest of the journey would on foot.

"Prepare agent, Ouma."

Kokichi took his gun and put a bulletproof vest. Anyone will laugh if you'll receive a megaphone to the greatest war in history as a weapon, you'll end up dead in the thick of the disdain with such a gun invented by Ryoma Hoshi, the ultimate inventor. The squadron began to advance from building to building so as not to be seen from the street.

"Agent, they'll surround us in a couple of minutes, I recommend you use the subway track while we distract them."

"I hope you know what such an action means to your life," Kokichi said, taking cover for attacks by Monokuma helmet men.

"We are Munakata´s special force. He told us this would be the ultimate sacrifice to return to a world of hope."

Kokichi bit his thumb, damn Munakata and his extreme measures, couldn't do many to convince them to survive and not make a suicide attack, this will never be a fairy tale where everything will end in a right way. Hopefully, this is the last day. With coverage of several soldiers, Kokichi was able to reach the sewer, always with a small notebook, the least he can do for them is face their families and express their final words, from the beginning he knew it.

Kokichi began to run over the dirty water of this filthy urban colander, searching the future foundation's unique door to access the secret roads, for his bad luck the nearest gate was behind a wall of debris caused by the bombs. He had to stay calm, it's just a couple more miles, and the world would be at peace again, had to do it for all those who aren't present now to fight.

Shuichi

Kirumi

Angie

Maki

Kiibo

Her

Of course, he could not miss the party the killer Monokumas of all kinds, seeking to get his guts out and play rope with it, had to clear the way. Kokichi pulled out his gun and started shooting, it would be humiliating to get here and die so close to paradise that humanity had lost because of a crazy teenager, he is the hope of many people now, and he would not fail them. Not again.

He used his unique blast bullet to clear the path of these killer bears at once, although he has no choice but to use an alternate route by the damage of his attack, Kokichi ran out and continued his path to the barracks. That's when the world froze in a second.

A girl with long red hair up to her shoulders with a fixed style, a higher body and grown in her feminine parts, in that elegant black and white uniform, those eyes that are now of a combination between purples and reds, the eyes of despair, a condition named by Izayoi. What makes Kokichi sure he is still seeing a ghost are those peculiar lips he could distinguish between anyone in the world, delicate face despite the dust and the blows. No way.

"Himiko?..." Kokichi could hardly hear the question he made. The red-headed girl is also surprised to see him.

"It is you, right?! Himiko Yumeno?!" Kokichi could no longer hide this doubt, which is a miracle "everyone thought you were dead."

"Hmm..." the girl seemed to meditate whether or answer the questions, but she did."I survived thanks to Junko-chan. Unlike the hope Makoto believes, she actually saved me" Himiko's sweet voice he still remembers had gone. Now her voice is empty and icy.

"Himiko, she didn't save you...she's just using you!"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! You have no right! It was you who told me to kill myself and hated me! Remember!?" she sounded hurt, the Himiko he knew is still there. Kokichi just knew it.

"Himiko..." fate gave him this opportunity. He wasn't going to waste it. Kokichi began to walk slowly towards her, releasing his gun. He didn't need it.

"Stay back, Kokichi. Don't come near me!" I'm sorry, but I must face my demons in front of you.

"I wanna save you now, Himiko" Kokichi began to speak with his heart in his hand. Being honest for once, "I know this won't change anything but... but I'm sorry, for what I said and what I-". Himiko pulled out a gun, pointing at Kokichi's head.

"Shut up!" her words may sound harsh, but Himiko is trembling "you don't get to apologize for taking my life away...if you really sorry, you'll let me kill you right now."

"You don't have to do this...your master will be devastated, he's alive. He never gave up on you. He's still looking for you, Himiko."

"Master?..."

"Come on, put the damn gun down" Kokichi raised his hand to try to grab the gun, it was at last moment he had a reaction and slightly moved Himiko's hand. The bullet passed him very close to his right ear.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You and your stupid hope! When Himiko bent down to kill me with a pocketknife. I can see her soul between her eyes. She was incredibly sad.

I saw the Himiko I knew from a long time ago in that current silhouette. And somehow, I'm brighter than ever in my short life. I must do the right thing.

And bring her back home.

Kokichi retrieved his weapon and fired an energy bullet at Himiko, who could barely cover herself in her arms for no further damage, yet Himiko is still standing.

"Sorry, that doesn't work on me anymore, thanks to Mahiru's protector she made for me" Himiko tackled him hard, starting to roll by a fall behind them, each taking the arms of the other not to separate and keep their eyes connected at all times. They fell sharply against a cooler ground, Kokichi could barely react when he saw Himiko holding the pocketknife with her two hands with a desperate gaze as if his presence made her so sick.

"Look at me when I kill you" Kokichi caught the knife in his hands, now it's a game of forces to prevent him from being stabbed in the chest.

"Now what?! Aren't you going to use your gun on me now? You're going to die!"

"No, I'm not going to—ugh" Kokichi is going to make it clear, "I'm won't hurt you anymore, not with guns, not with lies." Himiko pressed her teeth.

"What are you planning to do?! You're going soft on me now?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" suddenly, Himiko´s voice lost the rage she had, only leaving sadness and sorrow.

"How the hell is a lying bastard like you...manage to become an agent of hope" to his surprise a drop of water fell on Kokichi's cheek "you were so bad, you treated everyone horrible, you lied again and again...how is this possible?!"

How is it possible that you are hope, and I'm despair?

How the hell do I fall in love with a bastard like you?

Kokichi simply saw her crying, like the first time he met her four years ago in the park, where he helped her to get back home after she got hurt playing with her cat.

What have I done?

And what do I do now?

Will she even listen to me?

After everything, I told her a year and a half ago?

"Hey...please listen to me," Kokichi whispered as he sat down to see her in the eyes, always holding her hand.

"If I could go turn back time and take everything back, I would...in a heartbeat. I know what you wanted to do that day, and it was very brave of you, but I was blinded by the fury of failing you" Kokichi pawned his forehead on Himiko's chest, just to feel her warmth once more.

"If I could turn back time ...I would have the courage to answer your confession, and I would accept you as my partner of life. But I can't, and it was thanks to my cowardice that you lost your way, shit, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Himiko."

The knife fell to the ground.

"Please, let me help you..."

"Stop talking!" Himiko took him away from her by grabbing him from his shoulders, now looking at the floor "I-I... I can't..."

"Now I'm a remnant of despair. It's not worth it. Don't you understand?! It's too late for me! There's no turning back for me!"

"Himiko, just listen to me—"

Kokichi couldn't finish when he feels something cut off his body, blood coming out of him, so much drama they never realized they are in an arena of the warriors of hope. Himiko was barely able to get Kokichi out of the robot's second attack with a high jump.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! This is my business!" Himiko shouted to the kid.

"I don't care, you're not demons yet, but you will be demons, and you're going to imitate them like all of you, so I'm going to defeat you now as the hero I am, for Big Sister Junko," said the member of the warriors of hope.

So, Junko betrayed her in the end? Uh, she didn't feel anything. Just looking at Kokichi, she felt calm. Himiko just had to end this fast and get the gun back from the future foundation. They always carried an emergency kit on that strange megaphone, never cared about the traumas of that red-haired and annoyed child with hero obsession. Himiko charges Kokichi in her arms, dodging the giant robot's new attack.

"Wait here, I will end this very soon," Himiko said calmly to Kokichi, turning her back on the robot, who attacked them again but failed, a simple knife in her hand made left drill of the robot miss once again.

"Hey! A demon has no right to defend. You must let me kill you" the hero of the warriors of hope threw a tantrum, no one makes a fool of the great Daimon Masaru. In the face of all this, Himiko had only one question for the child.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" ask with a little smile, decorated with a couple of threads of blood. Of course, this Masaru doesn't take this in a good way, who attacked with the robot. Himiko dodged the attack with an elegant leap backward, making a slice of cuts with her knife, the robot's left arm is cut into pieces. A knife was able to cut metal thanks to the skill of the owner, only missing the chest area of the robot, the main weakness of the robot.

"Your time is up," Himiko added dryly, dodging another attack by simply tilting her body, giving a dark look that made his alleged hero pee his pants, giving the robot a horizontal cut on the chest. Himiko made his way to Masaru with a murderous slowness, ignoring the fact the robot exploded behind her back, the so-called hero, and his helmeted followers run away from Himiko's aura.

Himiko Yumeno doesn't have the talent everyone knows; it's just protection the headmaster gave her to cover her real talent. The ultimate serial killer, with a skill known as Killer Killer.

Kokichi opened his eyes to watch Himiko take the medicine bottle from his gun, approached him to look him seriously, opening the bottle and taking the liquid from a drink, of course, it's her way of getting revenge, he'll die now at least she is alive.

"Ugh!?" felt something warm and sweet in his mouth, besides how a liquid is forced down his throat, Kokichi opened his eyes in shock at seeing what was going on. Himiko is passing him the medicine with a kiss. You could say that she was giving him a healing kiss, their first kiss. The detective wishes he had the opportunity to tell her. Kokichi enjoyed the kiss until he finally lost the conscious.

A couple of minutes after the kiss, Kyoko Kirigiri walked to them with some wives. Himiko saw her without expression, throwing her trusty knife and extending her hands, of course, she would be arrested, it doesn't matter anymore. After a long time, she feels real joy for the future.

Outside it is all partying, Junko Enoshima committed suicide after she lost a school trial against Makoto Naegi, hope had defeated despair, humanity had a bright future now. Just need time to heal the wounds of the war.

Himiko Yumeno looked at the roof of her cell. She didn't expect to get away with it after being on the enemy side for so long. Although her friends already made it clear they would defend her at trial, at least she could meet master after so long and talk for the fifteen minutes the police gave them. Being here is very dull. Himiko no longer wants to be lazy. She was lazy from being lazy. What an irony.

"Six more days and I'll know my fate," Himiko said to herself as she painted another line on the wall with white chalk she found in the cell. Out of nowhere, the back wall exploded, revealing a helicopter very close her his cell, with a Kokichi Ouma waiting for her

"Come on, Himiko-chan, it's time to go," Kokichi said with a big smile as he reached out his hand.

"You know you're going to get in trouble?" Himiko asks with her arms folded, but the killer still smiled.

"Nishishi, you know I don't care about that, just take a couple of favors out there, and Togami covers me, we'll be on the run for a while, come on!"

"Ok!" Himiko took momentum and jumped to the helicopter, being caught and hugged by Kokichi, who signaled to the pilot to go to the planned destination, beginning to fly the aircraft. "You're hugging me in a very possessive way."

"That's what I have to do with my girlfriend," Kokichi responds with a goofy smile.

"Now, I'm your girlfriend?" Himiko asks with the same smile.

"Come on Himiko-chan, you know—" the serial Killer put a finger between his lips.

"Just kiss me, my lying detective, it's your late birthday present" her orders are my action, finally enjoying her warm lips after so long, I would never let her go. "You're my hero, Kokichi."

In the tallest tower of the Future Foundation, Makoto Naegi watched the scene with a tired smile, ignoring the calls they were sure to be about this leak, sipping his cup of coffee while sighing. The new headmaster would turn his blind eye for a while before sending Sakura to investigate them. For now, he had enough of his love triangle with Sayaka and Kyoko. I'm sure they're both already waiting for you outside your office to buy him a coffee.

"Makoto, we are waiting for you" speaking of the devil, Sayaka is in the door with her sweet smile. Naegi sighed.

"How beautiful is love."


	5. Day 5: Our happy lie

**Day 5: Our Happy Lie** (Dancing/**Sick**)

.

Himiko Yumeno slept peacefully in her comfortable bed, always covered with something that does not allow her to get out of bed despite taking more than five hours there, not counting the hours when she slept at night like almost all, laziness. Those magical sensations like turning the pillow to feel the cold side, taking out the foot in an eternal debate if it is cold or hot, the fact of doing nothing, the more beautiful things of this art of the sloth, pity some pressure on the nose broke all that.

"Ahh!" Himiko awoke over-salted in the face of shortness of breath, all she could see is that big smile of Kokichi Ouma. Her boyfriend.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. I'm really sorry to wake you up in this way. How the ugliest magician in the whole world dawned?" in response, the girl attacks him with a lethal weapon, a pillow. Yet Kokichi's childish smile continued to remain the same.

"You're a liar of the worst," Himiko whispers, faking annoyance, she had sincerely gotten used to this kind of pranks just when she woke up. All willpower Himiko had to get out of bed was wasted when Kokichi tackled her back to the bed.

"Kokichi, can you please get up?"

"Ah-ah, missing the magic word."

"I said, please."

"As simple as ever, I mean the other magic word" Himiko blushes a little as she remembers which ´word´ he meant, or rather action. In a quick move, she gave the kiss on the lips he loves so much.

"All right, Himi-chan, now say I can use my wand—" with the force her restored mana gave her body, Himiko push Kokichi out of bed. Himiko's outraged road to the shower, of course not without wishing Kokichi a good morning, is a jerk, but he's her jerk.

After the shower, where she had to kick Kokichi out more than once from the bathroom, they went to the kitchen to prepare their half-day breakfast thanks to Himiko's habit of getting up very late all year round. It was supposed to be an American-style breakfast, scrambled eggs with bacon, toast, and orange juice, or in the case of Kokichi, panta grape as always with candies, his favorite.

As Himiko prepared the eggs, she felt Kokichi hug her from behind possessively, beginning to smell her beautiful scent of strawberries and mint. Thank God he didn't go to that point and bit her on the neck, having both pale skins, any kind of mark would be easy to see by others. He had to elbow his stomach to calm him down.

He had his pranks. She had the Tsundere-style punches Tenko taught her. Perfectly balanced for both sides.

After a good breakfast full of magic, laughter, and white lies, the couple opted to take a walk now. The morning wind is fresh in the forest. Coming out of their comfortable wooden hut away from the city, watching the natural life of the area as they greeted the neighbors who were on the way, Chiaki and Hinata, Makoto and Sayaka, Kaede and Shuichi, among many more.

Taking Kokichi's hand is the only Himiko drug that she is addicted to.

Suddenly Himiko's lazy soul retakes possession of her body, already dragging her feet and didn't know how far away Kokichi wanted to go. Himiko wishes there is a way to do it without having to move the body any more. Wait, there is.

"Hey, Kokichi, let me get on your shoulders."

"Himiko, I love you with all those cheesy feelings and the whole thing, but I won't be in favor of breaking my back for your laziness."

"Come on. It's no fun to see everything from the same height. Besides, considering where we are shouldn't be a problem for you." Himiko's most strong spell is on, crying dog eyes along with a trembling the low lip combination. It´s super effective against the lying type.

"That's only what young kids do. Now we're adults."

"Kokichi, you're the only person I know who's capable of doing a tantrum for not receiving any candy after Chisa and Munakata's son break the piñata."

"All right, you caught me. Just do it" with a little smile, Kokichi turned around and crouched down to get his girlfriend on. Himiko warned him not to turn around while lifting her skirt, as if he hadn't seen her thighs before multiple times.

"I promise nothing," Kokichi responded, seconds later, felt Himiko's weight on his shoulders, he was right, that factor prevented his spine from breaking to pieces the moment he stands up. He had to admit, to see Himiko's smile, being her transport is worth it.

"Look, I can see the lake from here," Himiko said excitedly from her new seat, she liked this feeling of feeling high.

"Sure, because I have the same view as you from down here, " Kokichi replied sarcastically, pulling out his tongue in a sign of being offended.

"Come on, head to the north."

"As you command, my master."

Himiko must have seen Kokichi come running like crazy with her on the top. Although she always had the confidence, he wouldn't drop her despite the speed. It felt the excellent wind touch all over her face. Next time she would carry Kokichi using magic.

Himiko wishes there was a chance.

After about ten minutes on the Kokichi Express, they both reached a secluded area of the lake they only knew because Kokichi wants to prove he didn't miss the road a month ago. They called this area ´Oumeno space´, a combination of their second names invented by the mage girl, it sounded like the name of an anime ship, but he both liked it.

"Very well, Kokichi, you can get me down" Himiko orde once she contemplates everything from the small bridge that the area had. She was frightened when she saw her boyfriend's big smile.

"Down!" Still having Himiko on his shoulders. Kokichi threw her into the water, the tender scream plus her facial expression made Kokichi burst out of laughter. "thank you for putting your trust in Kokichi Express, a silly mistake."

Himiko pulled her head out of the water with a very annoyed look, spitting water out of her mouth. This joke doesn't please her at all, "are you done?"

"Now, now, come on. I help you out" Himiko reached out to have Kokichi help her return to the bridge, but she could play to betray each other's trust game too. Already leaning on the edge of the bridge, Himiko pulls her boyfriend's liar arm, causing both to fall into the water, now it's her turn to laugh.

"Not bad to be my girlfriend, you're starting to learn from the true master. And that deserves a reward."

Kokichi took her from among her soft cheeks to kiss his girlfriend, only just as a fly hair separated their lips, Himiko took Kokichi's head from above and plunged it hard into the water as she laughed to see his reaction.

"Now you understand the great Himiko Yumeno can be a good prankster," she said proudly as the girl watched Kokichi's body float upside down "good attempt, Kokichi, but I'm not going to fall this time."

The seconds passed, and Kokichi didn't move.

"H-hey-stop playing Kokichi."

More seconds went unanswered.

"Kokichi?" Himiko came slowly, hoping her boyfriend would jump out of nowhere to scare her, never happen. Himiko turned the body around and noticed with pure terror he wasn't breathing, "Kokichi!"

Himiko took him firmly from behind to drag him back to the surface, once on the ground. She uses the mouth-to-mouth breathing technique, and the pressure technique Kaede taught her some time ago, repeating several times. This is not looking good if he dies here, the-NO!

"Please...stay with me, I'll do anything," Himiko whisper in despair, sticking her front head with his.

"Mhh, you've already proved it" a little smile appeared on Kokichi's face "you proved if you have energy, you can be my heroine, and you improve kissing me when you're afraid" Kokichi opened his eyes to see those cute eyes of his girlfriend, crystalline by the tears.

"You're an idiot!" Himiko gave him a strong punch, now Kokichi feels the air leave his lungs. Okay, he deserved it for the whole show, but it was worth it. Petting her head always helps her calm Himiko down.

"You're good, but don't presume in front of me, Himi."

"Nyeh...for your punishment, you'll let me keep hugging you all afternoon, and you'll caress me until your hand falls off, " Himiko said with courage and her cheeks inflated, something adorable even when she is angry. Kokichi smile to her

"Punishment accepted"

For the next few hours, Kokichi had to carry Himiko back home now she is in koala mode on him, still petting her even though towards certain strange sounds could leave more than one thinking dirty ideas. Even Kokichi had to feed her in the mouth as part of his punishment, washing their clothes. Skipping all of that, this felt more like a reward than a punishment. It would take down the pranks for a whole not to end up dead.

They enjoyed the rest of their night in the fireplace while watching a movie together, wrapped in blankets and huddled with each other, enjoying this moment. It was until a screen appeared in front of his sight with a message.

-Time limit reached, returning in ten seconds-

"I'll see you in our meeting point, Himi," Kokichi said with his eyes closed.

"I know my love, I'll be waiting for you," Himiko replied in the same way, enjoying this moment as much as possible.

-Session complete-

"All right, Mr. Ouma, your procedure was successful, you should feel good in a couple of hours," said the voice of an older man. Kokichi removed the virtual reality helmet slowly and then took a whole minute to adapt his eyes in natural light, seeing Dr. Iidabashi, his neurologist and surgeon, on his right.

Kokichi Ouma returned to his unfortunate reality. He is in a hospital for the terminally ill of minors in central Tokyo. Soon everyone here would die, him, his friends, unknown people, her.

After doing a check-up and explaining the same complicated nonsense that could be summed up in ´you have little time´. Kokichi accommodating his intravenous ball on the metal pole with wheels and began to walk through the corridors of the hospital to his destination, watching other rooms with patients just like him, either taking treatment to extend his life further or escaping reality with those helmets.

The Neo-world program is a reality program created by the computer scientist Chihiro Fujisaki in partnership with the Towa company, an alternative reality capable of transporting the real mind and sensations to an electronic plane for a limited time. A way to escape this world uses in these cases of human pity, a chance of living life outside these white walls. White lies for miserable souls like him.

It is not uncommon for a patient to die in the virtual world; when that happens, the person falls dead as if he was the victim of a fulminant heart attack. The avatar disappears just like the life of the real body, which also caused panic attacks on those who saw it. The best example was Kaito Momota, someone who Kokichi developed a strange bond of friendship and rivalry. Let's say that when Kaito´s lungs collapsed three months ago in a meeting in the virtual world, well, Kokichi still has nightmares about that moment.

Kokichi went up the ramp until he reached the roof, a cold slob in his most buried bones, but gave him a sense of calm he still felt those sensations indicated that everything is fine. There the liar saw her sitting on a bench, her pale face and brown bear pajamas with a hood on that hid her red hair, highlighting that hood decoration with bear ears, she looked very tender eating those white chocolate candy.

White as the slowly falling snow in this hospital roof.

"You're going to catch a cold if you're still here," Kokichi comments dryly as he walked towards her.

"I doubt that mattered to us," Himiko replied calmly by giving another bite to the chocolate. Kokichi reloaded his arms over the railing, looking towards the chaotic capital of Japan. "You know," Himiko continue to speak "I never bother that you change the eyes of your avatar, you know I like the yellow and purple combination of your eyes, but for a week you stopped lying to me like you used to."

Kokichi touches the area were his yellow eye is, no more than the younger children told him how great he is, he hated this mutation.

"The lie is taken to my loved ones. and I'm left alone," Kokichi remembered his mother, his older brother, his grandfather, Kaito, somehow he associated himself with lying to protect himself from this world, but—

"You've got me" Kokichi opened his eyes, moving his gaze slowly towards her "you still got me," Himiko said peacefully. Then continue.

"I'm going to have heart surgery on December 6th, I'll hold out with all my might, I'll hold out as hard as I can to see a tomorrow," Himiko pointed him out "it's your fault. That I resist life so bravely, when I had already given up, it is your fault, Kokichi Ouma. The time I spent with you since I met you this hospital was special, it's special to me. Are you not going to resist? After all, at some point, we were ultimate students with talent."

"I don't think I can do it, if I can lie or have someone follow an order of mine whether it was blackmail or not, it would be a miracle," Kokichi clenched his fists, he was sure his past as ultimate supreme leader is over. No longer he can even be lying to himself as before.

"I see, you're still down, eh?" Himiko whispered, raising her hand to cloudy sky, like grabbing something.

When Kokichi began to hear the bird's alete, he turned back, watching with surprise as barely visible birds passed over him. Himiko Yumeno is wearing her suit and magician's hat, performing magic tricks with different animals, a spectacle. Kokichi saw a broken cloak waving behind his back, on the ground floor, there were hundreds of wind soldiers waving towards him, waiting for the words of his 20th-century-style leader. Kokichi just raised his arm, and the soldiers reacted with joy. A small smile appears on his lips.

And just as it all happened, it all ended in a matter of minutes.

"See? Miracles are things that can happen easily" Himiko extended her arms to prove her point, but the strength in her legs failed, Kokichi catch her in his arms, she hugged his chest. "You exist inside me, Kokichi, you like sodas and grape sweets, what else? What kind of flower do you like? What kind of things do you like to analyze from people? What are you hiding behind your shadow of lies? There are many things I don't know, and I want to know everything about the real you."

Himiko pressed the black shirt of his beloved, shedding a couple of tears.

"I'm scared...I'm scared...I'm scared...don't leave me alone!" Kokichi comforted her as he thought.

"I'm an idiot, she's is lazy, she's a pretty childish attitude, leave a bad first impression on me when I met her, but that doesn't matter, she's beautiful, she's gorgeous, so much so that I can't bear to warm her up with a kiss in this snowfall, our last snowfall.

So many of you want to hear this, for here's my lie.

I don't love you. I hate you. You're the ugliest person I've ever met, I hope you rot in hell when you die. Pretty pathetic? I know.

.

Himiko Yumeno died on 6 December after complications in her heart during surgery to extend her life a couple of moths.

Kokichi Ouma accepted a surgery on December 31st to try to remove the tumor he had in his brain; the chances of success are less than 7%.

He never cares about this surgery. If he died, he could meet Himiko again in the next life. If he lived a little longer, Kokichi would most as she would have liked, all on a special date.

January 1st. The anniversary where we met under the white snow.

.

.

**A/N: Every week of any ship should have its sad side, at least in my opinion. In addition, this is the story that I liked to write the most in all this week, I hope you enjoy reading as I wrote it, kuna outside.**


	6. Day 6: Pretty Scars

**Day 6: Pretty scars** (**Scars**/Future)

.

Kokichi covered both Himiko and the girl's mouth so they could understand at once what the word shut up meant, observing the movements of the shadows with a piece of glass he obtained moments before, so close and so far from the exits. Damn the time the brat came up with sneezing at the worst possible time, just when she could bear her fear of blood after cutting in her left hand.

The flashlight point to where all of us are hiding, if they found us, we would be dead under the sea in a couple of hours. How the hell did we get to this critical moment? At least Kokichi could say it's fun.

_Thirty minutes early December 7, 20xx Japan´s National Theatre._

"Explain to me again. Why you'll be my assistant tonight?"

"Because you love me, silly Himiko."

Himiko sighs for the eighth time in half an hour. Today she is supposed to give a big magic show in the most magnificent theater of all and the country, being stuck with Kokichi as his assistant, hurray. All she had left to do is pray he didn't humiliate her on national TV. Also, the event would be televised in half the world by her title of the ultimate mage, no magician, mage. No pressure at all, uh? BS.

Himiko never had a permanent assistant due to different reasons such as the pain in the ass that meant schedules and teaching them the basics of how to be a good assistant. Himiko was only able to train four people in her class to the point of considering them. Tenko is very good. Unfortunately, she is out of the country competing in a martial arts tournament. Angie could have an ´attack of Atua´ and turn the show into religious propaganda, and Shuichi is average but suffered from stage panic. With these three out and little time for practicing, Himiko had no choice but select Kokichi. She struggled to convince him by his natural self; in the end, the mage did it after several insults and lies.

Kokichi's approach to the magical arts began when he began to annoy Himiko to teach him dark magic, following her master's will. Although Tenko almost had a heart attack, she had to agree to teach a curious soul about magic. Started by simple as the trick of the spoon and the coin, Kokichi already knows those tricks and demand a challenge, in that time, she realized how the liar is a bookworm, he read a book of more than 250 pages in one day when it took her a month.

On several occasions, the supreme leader would fall asleep in classes when the subject was beginning to bore him or just to annoy her, that's his style. With what he has learned in these weeks and with the promise of teaching him real magic after today's show, Kokichi will prove Himiko he is the best assistant. Himiko prays for Atua that morning, just in case.

Arriving in their dressing room after reviewing all objects for today's presentations, Himiko chose to study., but Kokichi, once again, starts to annoy her.

"...then you'll close the curtain as I go into the water and the clock starts ticking, after that—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I start acting all scared as time goes out, the piranhas fall, and you escape through the secret door and boom, magic." Kokichi interrupted her while eating candy, clearly boring "wow, you're as annoying as a piece of glass in the foot Himiko-chan."

"Sorry for trying to make sure the most important show in years for me goes excellent. I must make it perfect in case my master sees it" Himiko's meant her missing master. He would most surely see if Himiko improves without him; once master sees how great she is, he would not hesitate to return to make shows together again.

"If it's so important to you to stop being such a jerk, show the nerves you're holding, they show how much you care about your stupid visual acts," Kokichi responded, annoyed as he looked at the ceiling.

Himiko and many of his classmates had already become accustomed to receiving support from Kokichi in that way, insults with hidden truths and words of motivation. She wishes Kokichi would be franker with his true self to be all easier. He is never frank with his emotions, and no one knew the reason. His motives still are a mystery.

At one point as Himiko was metalizing before the show, Kokichi couldn't think of a better idea than stealing her witch hat, and a grim smile, making her run around the backstage of the theater as long as she moved her lazy ass and get motivated. After a couple of minutes of chasing, Kokichi suddenly stops, Himiko didn't even have time to stop, her nose crash against the boy's back, took her magic hat back and was ready yelling at him. But Himiko notices something.

"Kokichi...?" Himiko whispered when she saw the serious on Kokichi´s face, rarely could see the liar and prankster boy with that expression. Kokichi shows the silent sign to her as he approached a door in the background, opening it slowly.

"Kotoko, you were so cute, as always! The director, the producer, the sponsors, everyone was so happy with you" said a fat man in a suit "and now...there´s another business you have to attend to"

"Hurry, Ren. I want to give this adorable kid some love."

"Ken, language please, we're in front an innocent girl" the fat man smiled repulsively at the girl as she stroked her cheek "it´s going to be alright...Kotoko is so sweet. Everyone will be gentle with you."

So gentle.

Please, anything but gentle!

Kotoko kept shaking and whining, forcing a little smile as her mom told her what to do when she met these gentlemen. Adults are disgusting. They're demons.

"Kokichi!" someone screamed from the door, just saw a purple-haired boy take an empty bottle of vodka and use it as a weapon to break it in the fat man's head, then grab Kotoko by the hand and run away.

"W-wait—Nyeh!" Himiko feels the other man take him tightly by the arm to prevent her from escaping, then proceeded to use a woman's deadly weapon against a bad man, a good kick in the balls to break free and run away with Kokichi.

And so, we quickly got back to our starting point, with these men about to catch them and rape Kotoko, no one could help them now, everyone is watching Kaede, Sayaka, and Ibuki play some music. It was when Himiko thought fast and quietly lay a stapler he got from the table and threw it into a window, allowing them to move in the dark and escape into another room.

"Quiet, calm down, we will not let you be touched by those degenerates" Himiko comforted Kotoko with a hug, the poor girl is still trembling with fear, asking if they will also save her mother from those demons. Kokichi used the clip he always had in his pocket to open the lock on a small door.

"Listen to me, Kotoko, hide here, and don't open it to anyone unless you hear this password." Kokichi slightly knock on the door four times "if you get picked up by a girl with long brown hair and a clown mask, she's my friend, and you can trust her."

"B-but...mommy?"

"Relax, she is saved with my organization now, wait for my partner, and I take care of those nasty demons."

"Pinky promise?" Kokichi sigh, giving his pinky to make the promise to her.

"If you lie, cut off the tip of a finger! Pinky promise," both Kokichi and Kotoko said at the same time. Himiko couldn't hide a small smile.

This scene is so sweet, showing Kokichi´s kindness, but broken glass took the three of them back to reality Kotoko hid in the room.

"Himiko, I need you to answer this question quickly to know how I'm going to act" Kokichi look her "do you trust me?"

Himiko thanked the darkness for hiding her blush, but this whole crazy situation had allowed her to see a side of Kokichi Ouma she didn't know. What a silly question, no mage on the face of the earth wouldn't hire an assistant if she didn't trust her life and secrets.

"Yes," Himiko answered as she took his hand.

Ken and Ren were desperate to find those teenagers who caught them at the worst time, but mostly, looking for their gold mine in the pink-haired girl who awakened their darker passions. More than the mother herself, who is on her way to a motel with the producer. This situation is terrible.

"Ren!" his colleague pointed out how the red-haired, mage-uniform teenager jumped into a window with something in her hands, breaking the glass and falling into the ground. When the two start to think both girls had committed suicide, they took a big surprise to see nothing on the ground. They had vanished as an art of magic.

Damn it! Look for those bitches, you animal!"

"Yes, Ren!" Ken ran up the stairs to go down to the main floor and out of the building. For his part, the fat man didn't take long to walk into a room with the light on, where he saw that purple-haired boy sitting with a mocking expression. In the background, someone small covered in a blanket but clearly seeing pink-haired ornament with little horns.

"I never thought of meeting someone sicker as a friend that has sexual feelings to his sister, and I come here to meet a pedophile, that exceeds even my standards of evil. Congratulations!"

"Damn brat, now that you and your girlfriend have discovered us, we must remove you from this world."

"First of all, we, I prefer to date a bag of potatoes before with her. Second, I didn't know to rape children is a way to motivate them to improve on stage. I don't think it's a technique imported into Ukraine, right?"

"Kotoko is not and will not be the last to receive affection on our part. We will do what is necessary to keep this secret, and not you and anyone can stop us."

Ren uttered a punch to Kokichi, who hit his head with the edge of a table, the pedophile went to grab Kotoko, only to be surprised is not his sweet girl, but a small mannequin.

"Stop there," a bald, even fat man caught and immobilized Ren from behind, "Is boss all right?"

"Yes, Punk, show our guest how he screwed up," Kokichi replied with a smile, despite being bleeding from the head. Suddenly the television in the room caught on, showing to the public and people watching on TV the video and audio of what just happened.

"Ah, I don't know what you dear audience think, but I saw when he screws that up. Prepare for retake number two, run it..." the voice of the theatre showed the video Kokichi secretly records from his phone, where Ren confessed his pedophilia actions to Kotoko and the subjugation of his mother and other children. Ken and his company are done.

Police officers proceeded to enter and arrest Ren to take him to his accomplice, who was also arrested outside the theater. Meanwhile, Himiko and the long-haired girl Kokichi mentioned by name Freak hugged Kotoko, who an hour later hugs her mother, free from those evil demons.

Himiko was surprised at Kokichi's planning, and forward-looking skills planned everything from the moment he approached the door, and his level of improvisation as time went on is almost insanity, not to mention his organization's response. DICE exists, it was another girl named Sweet who saved her from the free fall by using a mattress she found of props. Onion, the hacker guy, who oversaw showing the evidence to the audience of the confrontation — not forgetting the fat, bald guy who caught the main pedophilia. Bols.

Kokichi Ouma proved tonight he is the ultimate supreme leader.

"Are you all right?" Himiko asked him after seeing her friend return with a bandage on his head.

"Better than ever, you should try that head-hitting thing, it's super relaxing," Kokichi replied with a big smile "anyway, the show should go on."

Kokichi and Himiko looked at the audience, with Kotoko in the front by the mages' request, at least wanting to bring out a smile with her magic. The magical duo of grapes and strawberries achieved their two goals that night, getting the whole auditorium to stand up to applaud them after the end, but most importantly is in the front row.

They got Kotoko Utsugi and his mother to smile for the first time in a long time.

* * *

After the magic show, Kotoko opted to get some fresh air in the backyard of the theater while her mother talks to the cops, looking at a scar on her left hand, small, but brought her bad memories of those demons, besides, it's not pretty at all.

"Hey, Kotoko-chan," the little girl watch as a group of three girls approached together with Maki, her self-proclaimed big sister, after several months where Maki take care of her and her friends in the after-school workshops. Himiko is there too, the blonde pianist and the albino girl who is Jataro's art teacher.

"Stay still for a moment," Kaede asks with a smile as she helped Angie with something, Maki holding the girl's hand so she wouldn't panic while Himiko was just watching. At the end of the creative process, the scar on her hand became the body of a cute pink butterfly, plus other adorable animals painted on her face. From Kotoko's enlightened eyes, she loves it.

"Yes, she likes it," Angie and Kaede celebrated.

"By the way, Kotoko, this was a gift from..." Maki whispered in Kotoko´s ear who had been responsible for such an act of kindness, after knowing it, Kotoko ran to find this person, being followed by Himiko who was also curious.

"Wow, Maki, I never thought the day would come when you'd talk a good thing about him," Kaede said to her best friend.

"Believe me, I'm more surprised, but I still hate him," Maki answered.

"That's what you said when you met Kaito, and you have been dating for two months," Maki blushes and starts to play with her hair as she whispered if Kaede wanted to die.

"How divine, Atua also knows Kaede is no longer a virgin thanks to Shuichi" it was now Kaede's turn to be ashamed and claim Angie for revealing her darkest secret. What a trio of friends. On the other hand, Kokichi walked down a small alley after sending his orders to DICE subordinates now that the danger had passed, perhaps he could reward them tomorrow, bah, it's their job.

"Big brother Kokichi!" Kokichi quickly turned back, long time since the last time he hears those two words together, but it's the pink-haired girl and the flat, ugly magician.

"Oh, it's you. Why are you wearing those plastic toys?" Kokichi asks mockingly.

"I already heard from Big sis Maki. Big bro Kokichi was the one that asked Angie and Kaede to make this cute art for me, right?"

"Those bitches! I already told them not to tell Kotoko that I requested those!" Kokichi turned his eyes, annoyed with the girls for exposing his lie to Kotoko and Himiko. His reputation as a lying son of a bitch went down the shit.

"Hey, Kokichi," Himiko began to speak, "how did you know that scar made Kotoko sad?" Kokichi looked at her thoughtfully for a few seconds, then starts unbuttoning his shirt and taking off. Himiko covered Kotoko's eyes as she shouted, blushing how in hell he's doing undressing, claims that died when she saw such scars on the back of the supreme leader.

"Let's say I can emphasize with Kotoko-chan on it, " Kokichi said, "My mother was a saint with my older brother, and with me, she taught me to be a bastard."

Ignoring the jokes, he put into the situation. The mage now understood why Kokichi's reaction earlier wanted to prevent Kotoko from suffering something similar. In truth, there was much that they still did not know about the supreme leader and his past, such as knowing his type of family.

"Well, it doesn't have a tragic past like yours, but..." Himiko showed her small scars on his left arm "I made them practice with swords my magic acts, but master told me something important. The scars are not of all bad. They symbolize that you survived and learned from it.

"Whoa Himiko-chan, I never thought you'd become someone so deep, pity it can't grow your breasts."

"What did you say?!"

Before starting another discussion, Kotoko hugged them both tightly, with sobs containing. "Thank you...I feel protected now by having two big sisters and a big brother to count on" both looked at Kotoko with surprise, more on Kokichi's part.

"Big brother...?" a couple of seconds later, he smiled proudly "now that I'm your big brother, you'll have to listen to all my demands!"

"Don't be a bad influence on Kotoko!" Himiko kicked Kokichi in the shin to calm him down, having in the background the pink-haired girl's giggles, the roles were already being defined in this family. When Kotoko had the chance, he kissed his older brother and sister on the cheek in gratitude for saving her.

"Kokichi is our hero, isn't he?" Kotoko asks Kotoko a little smile at Himiko, who was surprised by the question. The mage watched Kokichi from afar, as he fought Kaito and Kiibo for any nonsense, a smile appears on her lips.

"Yes, he's our evil hero."

Now for Kotoko, all that was yet to wait for the moment when her new big brother and sister will confess, they're evident in love and come out as a couple — writing several letters to Santa to bring their babies.


	7. Day 7: Alcohol and amulets

**Day 8: Alcohol and amulets combine after all **(**Free day)**

.

"Goodbye, Himiko! I promise to call you as soon as I am in America."

Himiko moved her hand passively as she bids farewell to Tenko at their bedroom door, almost everyone was gone to take advantage of the New Year's Eve holiday week. Her best friend is going to Alaska to reconnect with her Neo-Aikido master and spend quality time together. Even Ryoma agreed to go with Rantaro and Tsumugi to a village on the outskirts of Nagasaki, and she stranded here alone because her plans were canceled with her family for money issues. A pity, but she didn't want to compromise her family's financial condition on a weekly whim.

All Himiko had to remember them on these dates is a family amulet of the luck she always wore tied up in the wrist area.

The cold makes her even lazier than usual, staying in bed with the heating at a pleasant temperature while playing with Shiro, practicing different spells for her encounter with her master by the time she assisted her with the talent test.

Nothing would separate Himiko from her beloved laziness.

"Let's go, Himiko-chan!" when the mage was already about throwing herself on the sofa in the main room to watch TV, someone pulled her behind her blouse. Kokichi smiled innocently at her, dressed casually.

"What are you doing?!" Himiko recriminates him as she tried to free herself from the grip of the supreme leader.

"We are going to have fun, silly. I insist on leaving you here alone, rotting your soul in laziness, yet Kaede didn't stop saying we should invite you to come with us."

"In simpler words, we want to invite you to our meeting for the new year with us, so you don't be left alone here" Kaede appeared behind them with her typical good girl smile, driving Kokichi a little away because the pianist knew what he was capable of.

"Thank you for the offer, but—"

"Come on, Himiko, cheer up, there's always space for one more on my ship" Kaito interrupted her trying to convince Himiko, having Maki and Shuichi behind. The mage understands why these four are together, but with Kokichi? Something must have happened to allow such a union.

"Nyeh...even if I wanted, I would have to pack my bag" yes, this would be the basis for her excuse of not going.

"You didn't do it" out of nowhere, Kokichi was sitting on a pink suitcase, Himiko's suitcase, "but I took the time to do it for you."

"How did you get into my room?!"

"I forced the lock, " replied Kokichi as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I hate you" because Himiko doesn't have the patience to endure the stubbornness of Kaede and Kaito, she agrees to go with them on their week-long trip to this town. It would be an excellent opportunity to socialize with other people besides Tenko and Angie. The only bad thing would be with Kokichi for so long, what a pain.

During the journey towards a small village on the coast named Owase, Kaito insisted on driving the four-hour road. Himiko fell asleep as soon as the car got moving on the road, she is the kind of people who prefer to sleep as much as possible not to get bored, though having Kokichi ask hundreds of times aloud annoying question made her nap less pleasant. They came to a small village on the way where they would stop to load gasoline and move their legs for so long to sit.

The cold wasn't as bad as the old weatherman said on yesterday's news, it's nice to be outside for a short time. Himiko is lost in a sea of thoughts without much desire to move. Out of nowhere, a metallic cold hit her in the area of her left cheek, making her give a little jump and scream.

"Wow, I'm going to do this more often to hear that pathetic scream" Kokichi pulled the soda off the mage's cheek before handing it over, a coconut soda, casually the flavor she least liked. Himiko just gave her a little sip.

"I hope the journey doesn't get so long, Himiko, I promise you everything will be worth it when we get there."

"Nyeh...thank you, Kaede, though if we accidentally forgot Kokichi in this place, I'd be happier."

"I support the idea," Maki whispered, looking away with her arms folded, the displeasure between the caretaker and the supreme leader came since the first day of school, even coming to physical confrontations.

"No! Saihara-chan! These two ugly girls want to abandon me like a lapdog."

"Okay, okay, calm down, Kokichi, already, it was a joke" Shuichi is the only one who somehow got a little closer than the rest to the supreme leader, ignoring the fact that Kokichi joke about killing the detective for knowing the secret of DICE. Shuichi's patience to be friends with everyone in the class is to respect, excelling in his admiration for Kaito.

"Hey, leave my sidekick alone!" Kaito exclaimed, trying to separate Kokichi from his grip, but the grape boy seemed to be stuck like chewed gum to the shoe. The three boys tripped and fell into a puddle of water, in a very provocative position.

"So, Kaede is that kind of girl?" Himiko smiled a little as she saw Kaede's blushing face sawing the wet boys, I'm sure she is thinking some Yaoi scenes with those three. Maki covered her mouth so no one would notice such an act of manly stupidity makes her laugh.

"Great job, Kokichi!"

"Stop yelling at me, you groundhog face, at least I didn't step on dog shit with my shoe."

"Liar!" Kaito felt someone touch his shoulder from behind, Shuichi pointing at the shoes with his nose clogged. The great Kaito Momota, the luminary of the stars, humiliated in front of his sidekick and love interest. Kokichi's uncontrolled laughter didn't help at all.

Himiko sighed a little, letting out a little smoke from between her lips. At least it is worth leaving her bed to come after all.

The journey continued smoothly after the dog shit incident, finally arriving at the village hotel, a place with a humble appearance but some technology to offer a better stay to their customers. Tomorrow night would be the traditional New Year's Eve event, where people from the region came to say goodbye to the old year and welcome the new one, so many people were expected.

"Leave everything to DICE's account, Yotsuba-chan."

"As you command, Master Kokichi."

The others still could not believe Kokichi's secret organization exists, besides having so much capital, you could make a comparison with the yakuza led by Fuyuhiko clan and little difference you would find. Of course, Kokichi bragging to pay all expenses, and they should obey his demands.

"Do you want to die?" Maki took Kokichi by the neck with a killer look, all while Kaede reassured the employee this is normal among them.

Himiko observes her dormitory room with the girls with some amazement, a typical Japanese room with floor beds, and a beautiful view of the village. There are no beds, but this looks very comfortable to sleep. Maybe if she pretends to fall asleep, she might not do anything until night.

"Come on, Maki, take Himiko, and meet me with the boys at the pool."

Maki entered the room after hearing Kaede's words, watching Himiko's supposed sleep. Maki took a strawberry from the welcome fruit plate and placed it near the magician's nose. When Himiko jumped out of bed to eat the strawberry, she froze when she noticed she had fallen into the trap, being dragged by Maki to the pool.

Mission failed.

Somehow, they convince Himiko to go to a heated pool to go swimming. No way would go to the beach with this cold. Himiko was frightened when he saw in her suitcase were her white swimsuit as a pink yukata for tomorrow, Kokichi is a pervert for rummaging through her private clothes. Himiko prepares a curse to transform him into a cockroach for the rest of eternity.

Their self-esteem didn't get any better when Himiko saw Kaede and Maki in their bathing suits showing how developed they were, by mirroring took her hands to the chest area, it would be a waste of mana to grow the breast zone.

"Come on, Maki, let's play a little in the water."

"N-don't be so childish, Kaede."

Kaito and Shuichi stayed at the foot of the pool, watching the girls play with an inflatable ball, letting their minds focus on specific parts aroused their male instinct.

"Did you know that Kaede and Maki are lesbians who secretly love each other?" Kokichi appeared among them with a casual smile, as if it were quite distinct.

"Hey, don't say that about them."

"Hey? Kaito, I don't believe it" Kokichi acquired a scared face, "are you Homophobic?"

"Of course not!"

"Kaito, relax, Kokichi wants to annoy us again," again, the voice of reason in the form of Shuichi makes his appearance.

"Nishishi, of course, Saihara-chan, is not like Kaede and Maki deepened their friendship in such a short time, being the typical positive and cheerful girl couple with the depressive and emo girl," said Kokichi "just look at them now, Kaede hugged Maki without her asking her, look at as their breasts-

"Shut up!" Shuichi and Kaito hit the poor liar in the head, completely blushing. Maki invites them to play in the pool and leave Kokichi alone as punishment.

"Nishishi, their hormones must be at the top today," the grape boy whisper to himself.

"You're the worst. I'd send you to hell if I had enough power."

Kokichi turned back, seeing Himiko sitting alone under an umbrella, knowing beforehand the mage didn't know how swimming in deep pools for fear of drowning. He didn't blame her. Sometimes he also felt something like that.

"What? Have you already fallen in love with me for my natural beauty?" Himiko asks with a funny smile, covering her chest, a forbidden area for the boys.

"Never, I still don't believe there is such an ugly girl as you" Kokichi tried to hold her hand "stop being so loose and let's play for a while in the sandbox."

Himiko put her hand away, annoyed.

"Don't touch me insensitive, plus the sandbox is for children" Kokichi looked at her surprise for a second, then smiles mockingly as he turned around.

"It's your loss Himiko, just remember we come to do memories together, but you are welcome to be the bitter one of the groups and isolate yourself again."

Himiko think about this. She promised Tenko to be a little more sociable, and this group of friends looked trustworthy to do so, she had to take the initiative. It is not like Kokichi's smile seemed to her cute or anything. Himiko will go with him because she has no choice.

"Say something, and I put your short on fire" after Himiko´s threat, both began to build a sandcastle while the rest played various games on the water. In the end, Himiko never understood how she end hugged Kokichi to teach her how to swim, oh yeah, he pushed her and jumped with her to avoid being killed by Maki. A great friend and classmate.

After enjoying the pool and taking a selfie at Kaede's petition, where Kokichi covers part of Himiko's face with his sign of love and peace, but she couldn't complain because only Kaito's hair is evidence that he was there. The girls went their way as the boys organized their night, a small round of light sake to say goodbye to this year among friends, the bottles had already been bought and reserved in the room, the girls could gossip all they want, it's time for the trio—

"Who left the girls all the sake?!

The boys saw pale empty bottles of sake. The girls already had their pink yukatas on and are drunk.

"More sake! What does a woman have to do here to get sake?!" Kaede screams with anger.

"Kaede, don't yell at me" weird is seeing Maki crying uncontrollably for no reason.

"Nyeh! This is so much fun! Let's play a little more!" weirder is to see Himiko laughing and full of energy, moving her little glass with sake on it.

"Miss! Why did you leave the sake—Ah!" an empty bottle impacts against Kaito's head, they could see the fire behind Kaede's figure.

"Shut up, Kaito! Come here and drink with me, bring something to eat while you're standing! Now!"

"Hell, I never thought Kaede would become a demon—" another flying bottle hit the poor astronaut's skull, leaving Kokichi and Kaito surprised by such brutality.

"No, Kaede! Kaito is mine. He belongs to me," Maki whisper as she prevented Kaede from killing her beloved Kaito with bottles.

"Come on. Even Maki is drunk," Kokichi felt like something is looking under him "Himiko?!"

The little mage lies on the ground, staring at Kokichi, making a strange noise, until she smiled in love.

"Ah, I have two Kokichi's for me alone, I am happier now," this Himiko is deeply disturbing "here, eat a grape, say ahh."

"That doesn't suit you character at all, Himiko!" screams Kokichi, annoyed, all that money lost because of an oversight, someone's going to have to pay for those funds. Calm down Kokichi, find your camera, and record these ridiculous moments of all to take it out on.

Like, for example, Himiko crying in a corner for screaming at her. Yes, that's good. Wait. What?!

"You're mad at me..." whisper Himiko.

"Eh?"

"Are you mad at me, Kokichi? I just wanted to feed you a delicious grape...grape."

"O-hey, I'm not angry."

"Then, you should pet me like I'm a kitten."

Kokichi was already starting to tremble his eyebrow, if he did not see Himiko cry again. He began to pet her head as she would with her pet. Kokichi didn't know what is worse if the porn sounds Himiko is doing, or the fact he is doing so, lucky that the others have worse problems.

Kaito is being crushed by Maki with a bear hug, crying as she repeated as an old recorder how much she loved him. On the other side, Shuichi is being subdued worse than an African slave by his beloved Kaede, a little more, and we almost got a homicide in the hotel by a drunken pianist.

Kokichi is so focused on the disaster in front of him he never felt someone climbing up on his back, listening to a slight whisper in his ear as if he is put in some spell.

"Give a piggy ride" Himiko is hanging on Kokichi's back as if she is a koala.

"No-fucking-way"

"I wanna go to the bathroom, but I can do it here if you want."

"Damn it!" with no more options to avoid being a portable bath for the drunken mage, Kokichi runs down the hotel corridors towards the bathroom. The boy's night went to hell because of drunk girls.

"Kokichi's back is so warm."

"Ah yes, these are the flames of my wicked soul burning with rage."

After the bumpy way to the bathroom, Kokichi opted to go to the hot springs to rest his body for a moment. He is fortunate to escape the room with wild Kaede there, remembering his friends for his great sacrifice to save him. On the other hand, he was trying to reason because his brain went out when he saw Himiko that way, Kokichi would have taken advantage of the situation in different ways with a better result. Damn it, Himiko is causing a lot of trouble to him since he met her.

Kokichi

She is only a girl with horrendous and strange lips, not at all pretty, flat, with nothing but to offer besides laziness and cheap visual effects even a five-year-old can learn, cowardly,, with difficulty expressing her own emotions, a cry baby, those are all her truths, by no means, he lied to himself, no—

"Kokichi!" he rose, seeing those reddish-brown eyes causing all this conflict very close to him" until you finally look up!"

It was at that moment his brain grasped the magnitude of this situation, Himiko is in a drunken, in a towel, and alone in the hot spring, damn it, he had to make sure she was completely asleep.

"Kokichi!" Himiko tackles him with a cry of happiness, leaving him trapped the wooden wall and the girl's body "I love you."

"H-Himiko, don't talk nonsense..."

"I mean it, I love you, I love you, I love you" Himiko screams several times in the form of a pout until she hit her face on Kokichi's neck suddenly "I'm sorry if I'm not honest."

Kokichi said nothing, fought against these primitive impulses, to know what she meant with that last part, children and drunks are the only human beings from which you can trust to tell the truth.

"It is difficult to express myself to others. Since we met, I acted as a kind of stone without emotions, but you and Tenko helped me a lot in working on it, so I'm looking to make you both happy. But I don't have these feelings for Tenko as I have for you. You don't deserve to be alone forever, Kokichi. Please let me be by your side. I don't want to lose someone else."

Kokichi didn't move at all for several minutes, feeling some tears on his neck. When he confirms, Himiko had finally fallen asleep, start to think. If he could be honest with his feelings now that no one saw him, it would be now, being someone so bad he stole something from Himiko in that state.

Her first kiss

The next day, the girls didn't remember what last night after just making a toast, or why the boys were so scared of them, but that will investigate another day, because today is the last day of the year. They had to get ready to go to the village festival in traditional Japanese clothes. The boys would wait for them because they would take a little longer to change.

"Hey, Himiko"

"What's wrong, Kaede?"

"You look a little happier than usual since Kokichi took you to the bathroom last night, taking you away on his back."

"He carries me?"

"Huh? Don't you remember? It's from the little I could remember from last night."

"Wait?! Kokichi?!" Himiko scream surprised, rising from the chair where she was, more nervous seeing the smile of the pianist.

"Do you blush now? But if you and Kokichi..."

"...You like each other," Maki finish the sentence at the delay of her best friend. It didn't affect her at all the lying gremlin and Himiko would get together. She will only act if that bastard goes over with her.

"I don't like Kokichi that way! And it's annoying I am always the main target to his mean pranks," Himiko exclaim, blushing, "I even seek revenge on him with a prank I'm preparing with my magic."

"So, revenge? If you need help with that, please let me participate in your plan," Maki asked calmly, she wanted to see Kokichi suffer.

"I will when you stop implying those things. It's like I say you like Kaito."

"But I like Kaito," Maki confessed as if it wasn't a big deal.

"And I've been in love with Shuichi since the first week of school" now Kaede confessed her feelings for the detective "Himiko, I know it's hard for someone like you to do that, but it's always better to open your heart to love."

Himiko said nothing more, just took her stuff and left the room in complete silence, thanks to them now her mind is worse than in the morning, hopefully, at the festival, everything goes great and forget all those things of her love for Kokichi. It's too early to define that now.

As previously foreordained, the area is full of people dressed in old Japanese clothes, with different food stalls and games for people to have a little fun before the grand finale with fireworks to receive the new year. The group met at the monument in the city center to start exploiting the area.

"Come on, Shuichi. I want to try the caramelized apples with you" Kaede took Shuichi's arm as if she was a little girl with her father, the boy could not such a request.

"Do you want to see the Samurai in the south? I hear they make a good sword show," Maki sighs with a little smile, already waiting for that request from Kaito. Although she was uncomfortable seeing swords in combat because of her past, would make an exception for him.

In the blink of an eye, Himiko realized she was alone with Kokichi among a sea of people, who, by the way, wore a purple yukata and opted for wearing a small ponytail for no reason. For fear of getting lost from his friends among so many people, Himiko grabs Kokichi for his clothes. Of course, he noticed this and smiled mockingly.

"Ahh, are you scared kitty?" Himiko inflated her cheeks, annoyed, but didn't say and went anywhere Kokichi wants to go. They ended up entering a playhouse, where you fished small goldfish with a net.

"See Kokichi. I will use my strongness spell for the net and catch so may fish," declared the confident mage after muttering several strange words. Although in the end, the net ended breaking, trying just lifting the first fish. To which Kokichi exploded in laughter.

"I can't believe you're so bad at this! But I don't blame you" Kokichi took Himiko by the wrist and with another net in her hand "look silly, the trick is to pull it out with little force so that it doesn't break by the weight of the fish, move your hand like this."

They managed to take some fish in the end but chose not to take them because of the academy's restrictions on animals, being Himiko and Gundam exempt from this rule because they are part of the regular training of their respective talents. Kokichi also threatens the owner of the place not to report him to the police for rigging the nets, easy money to go and eat some food.

No one answered their phones by the noise, surely the others were busy in their relationships to answer, so they were stranded until dawn together. It was a good idea to come here after all.

"Oh!" Himiko felt severe pain in her foot; another person in the crowd scream an apology.

"Now what?" Kokichi asked, wearily.

"Someone step on my foot," Himiko replied in pain. Kokichi made a mental note of calling Freak to track down the security cameras to find the bastard and crafting a suicide scene through seppuku. Kokichi took her to a corner to check the bruise on her foot.

"This is going to burn a little" Kokichi pulled a bandage off his clothes and started working "when you're a leader of a band of idiots who ruin all, you must learn something of all topics."

He answered the question before she could ask him, so Kokichi can scan people, "thank you," thanked Himiko with some grief.

"Shit, the route is closed and going against the current of people is a bad idea, we must take the path that crosses the forest" Kokichi made one of his typical macabre faces "where ghosts will hunt our souls."

"Please stop, I grew up a long time ago, let's just get this over with," Himiko began to walk slowly not to force her wound. However, her trembler showed her fear of entering the dark road. The prankster is going to take advantage of this.

It's hard to tell if Himiko´s mind is playing a bad pass to overthink in ghost and cursed objects, but Himiko is sure this forest didn't look as scary in the morning as it looked now in the dark, any noise made it paranoid about moving forward or not. The worst part is she barely realized Kokichi was nowhere to be found. The lucky charm will protect her.

"Ahh!" both cries were heard in the area, Himiko's scare and Kokichi's with a scary clown mask to scare her. The mage pushed him away from her. It was barely in a second where it all happened.

Kokichi took a false step back, a small part of the land gave way to the boy's weight to fall into a fall that was hidden among the vegetation. Himiko extended her hand to him, the distance is minimal, but she was not going to reach him. Kokichi can hold on to the amulet tied on the girl's wrist so that he could return to the mainland with Himiko about Him.

"Ahh, are scared kitty?" Himiko speaks between breaths with a small smile, observing Kokichi still didn't come out of his shock of being able to die so unpredictably.

"Th-thank you" was all Kokichi could say, deflecting his gaze so she wouldn't see him in such a pathetic state. He accepts her hand to stand up and look at that new view towards the village. An explosion illuminated the sky.

The fireworks began the countdown to the new year.

Ten.

"What a way to end the year, it reminds me to live a good life," Himiko said, looking up at the sky.

Nine

"In that case, you shouldn't keep secrets, yesterday I discovered why you didn't want Tenko to pet you in public because you make porn sounds," Kokichi added with a mocking smile.

"Nyeh?!" at that moment, Himiko realized last night's drunkenness left its aftermath.

Eight

"I'll make it up to you" Kokichi investigated her with a serious gaze" I'm going to tell you a secret of mine."

Seven

"How did I know it´s not a lie of yours?"

"Duh, nobody lies seconds before the new year, you know it brings horrible luck silly."

Six

"All right, I hear you" Himiko let Kokichi come closer to her ear.

Five

"It's a nice view, I'm glad to come with you here," Kaede said with a big smile, holding Shuichi's hand.

"Me too, Kaede, me too, " replied Shuichi with the same smile.

Four

"Happy Year," Kaede kissed Shuichi on the cheek, which out of nowhere warmed the atmosphere for the detective.

Three

"Maybe this wasn't so bad after all," Maki said, reloading her head on Kaito´s shoulder, who laughed happily.

"I told you, I will never let you down, Harumaki."

Two

"Happy Year" with all the force of volutes, Maki kissed Kaito on the lips.

One

Kokichi finally spoke, "I love you Himiko Yumeno, and yesterday during your drunkenness, I not only saw you naked and stole your first kiss. Also, I discover you love me too."

Zero

Happy new year!

Before Himiko's red face, Kokichi kissed Himiko on the forehead, then smiled at her.

"Of course, that's a lie."

What is not a lie, is they still have grabbed the luck amulet, and according to the Japanese tradition of the southeast region, it means that sooner or later, those who expressed a feeling of mutual love will be happy for all eternity.

They'll have a lot to talk about on the way back. Happy 2020

ATTE: Kokichi Ouma, Himiko Yumeno and the rest of the class V3.

.

**A/N Thank you all for joining me this week Oumeno, I feel for the delay of the last day, I just wanted the date to be special. I really appreciate it, best wishes for this year 2020.**

**By the way, I was surprised to surpass almost 300 views of a ship as hated as this and without any hateful message, I wish there were more people, both in English and Spanish who were encouraged to make content. Possibly update Grapes and Cherries at the end of January, I must check my agenda, once again, thank you. Kuna out :)**


	8. Extra: Fiction is not boring after all

**Extra: Fiction is not boring after all.**

Kokichi Ouma was an extraordinarily boring person.

Kokichi has only one older brother, who had long since moved to Kyoto as part of his internship at the National History Museum. Kokushi is always fascinated by the country's past and explained it to everyone in the best way. When the older brother was at home, Kokushi stood out in all, sports, art, grades, popularity, everything, being honest, Kokichi never cared to be in Kokushi´s shadow. His father is the manager of a medium-sized architecture and international business company. His mother a housewife who had her past as part of a circus in Europe in her youth. A family that stood out a little more than the rest, above average.

And then there was Kokichi Ouma.

Watching Kokichi try to dance or play sports is the equivalent of seeing a chicken with epilepsy trying not to die, a horror insight, or for some else, a great entertainment. His grades were averages, nothing to stand out or regret, in the middle of ranking in imperial capital´s imperial high school. Likewise, he also didn't enjoy his time in school for being the victim of bullying by some random gang with problems in a home gang. Kokichi only shows to the world on his shy and passive side. There is only one thing he liked to do.

Lie

White lies to try to make himself look more attractive to others, a relatively normal and boring life. An internal war between two completely different facets, of staying in the shadows all his life, or trying to create a ladder of lies to make Kokichi noticed. Problems for a random teenager if you think a certain way. After his routine beating by the gang, Kokichi saw that boy again, someone his age who came to pick up his younger sister, always with something from Danganronpa on him. Like many in today's world, that series dominated the minds of several young people and adults, so something lasts so long it must do certain things well.

Kokichi Ouma never understood Danganronpa success.

Kokichi could consider himself a casual follower of Danganronpa, had good things when a case is well built, almost always being between chapters first and fifth, but also has so many flaws. The creatives didn't come out of their parameters such as the double murder in chapter three and the death of the bara in chapter four, always having Junko Enoshima as the final boss, the villain recycled since the first killing game, broken and wasted characters. In contrast, others force their survival, etc.

And Kokichi could go on with how toxic the Danganronpa fandom is, with senseless ship wars. That would be a waste of neurons.

"Hey Kokichi, we plan to see the premiere of—"

"I'm sorry, I'm busy."

Lie, Kokichi had all the afternoon off where he would only watch the same YouTube videos lying in bed, not that he was a scary introvert, well, just a little. Kokichi already knew they would use him to bring food from the store and dump him in some dark corner while he had an anxiety attack. What a boring life.

Lying saved him from his demons. From the world.

Kokichi came home alone after a rain caught him in the middle of the road. His father was at work and will come back very late. At the same time, his mother went on a trip to see Kokushi after his promotion at work, something that had previously been impossible, knowing how overprotective his mother was with him.

Partly he understood why. Kokushi told him when Kokichi was a baby. Some strangers tried to steal him in Romania, all while their parents were careless in a sloppy shop. Kokichi loved his mother, but he had to lie a lot and fake confidence so she wouldn't get a nervous breakdown years ago, could say not even his family didn't Kokichi really was. Not even himself.

Kokichi lay down on his bed to play a game called Mage and Demons, a top-rated online RPG game in Japan where you created your character and explored a vast magical world where you chose your path. He is arguably a bit famous for being the lone player who has the highest level between lone wolfs, offers from guilds to ask him to join had every day, yet he preferred to play alone still. Kokichi squeezed his inbox to see how many offers he had today, discarding all but one.

The Crimson Mage extends you a formal invitation to be part of her guild: The White Owl.

Do you accept the invitation?

Yes/No

Any average person would have accepted a stronger guild offer in the game immediately, more so with Crimson Mage as the master of such a guild. Still, he was not an average person, another internal battle over deciding. Kokichi sighs, leaving the message without answering for another day, choose to kill a boss today, and then time will tell.

The next day there was a state of joy in his school, of course, it's not because they are invaded by the emotion to learn to be a better citizen and solve the homework together, quite the opposite, they spoke today is the casting for the 53rd season of Danganronpa. Basically, all students in this school would participate, like the rest of the high schoolers in this city.

Kokichi drank his orange juice quietly, listening to his class talk about the end of Danganronpa 52. Rantaro Amami survived another killing game after his debut in Danganronpa 51, to Kokichi, Team Danganronpa forced Rantaro´s survival to leave a great legacy on his character, for sure Rantaro would die first in the new season.

There were only thirteen places available out of the sixteen there are, the new face of the series called Rantaro Amami, a teenager who is part of the Danganronpa team, and the robot/cameraman named K1-B0.

"Hey Kokichi, are you going to go to the casting?" one of HIS classmates asks out of nowhere.

"Kokichi in Dangan? No one can take Monokuma away as the mascot of the series."

Of course, I'm sure he dies first in the easiest case in Danganronpa history, even surpassing Maizono's case."

"Come on guys, the fact that Kokichi doesn't want to go to the-"

"Yes, I'm going to go."

Simple words that left his classmates cold, watching a serious Kokichi as he squeezed the empty juice box, measuring his shot into the nearest trash can. He lied automatically, Kokichi manages to get their attention even if it is based on deception, never consider changing his everyday schedule by attending a casting. To keep this attention, He would waste his time on it.

The juice box went into the trash in a perfect shot.

The convention center is bursting with fanboy teens of Danganronpa, waiting impatiently in the long lines to get a form and then enter the interview, lines minimum would last about three hours in the row as the queue started two blocks outside the building. All the excitement of the world for having the minimum possibility of entering the number one series in the world.

After several hours of standing and waiting for the pain to move a couple of meters, Kokichi and his acquaintances arrived at the application tables. Kokichi took a form and just went to a place with fewer people. He wanted there to be a time difference between him and his acquaintances to be more comfortable, for sure they forget his mere existence in a couple of minutes. It's a pretty basic form, name, age, date of birth, high school where you are or studied, contact email, an ultimate title used in the game, since you see Danganronpa, you have a murder plan, you prefer a specific method for your death.

Yes or no questions, which would then be explained in the interview. What shit, this made ideas easier for creatives, it's connecting the talents and murders that best suit a possible plot, rightly the series was always disgusted at the level of narrative logic. Kokichi took out his portable console to play Mage and Demons online. He was in no hurry to answer something so basic.

"Come on, Himiko. It wouldn't hurt to apply, right?"

By sheer instinct, Kokichi looks beside him, seeing a girl a little lower than him with a videogame console, her older sister looked like encouraging her to participate in the casting. For this girl uniform, it is from a private high school for girls, dream forest high school, what a more childish name for a school.

'DICE wins! Do you want to raise any skill points?'

Shit, he forgot to turn down the volume of the game console, it attracted the unnecessary attention of some people around.

"Why don't you accept my invitation to join?"

Kokichi almost had a heart attack from seeing a feminine face near him, end up falling off on his ass on the cold floor, and made some people laugh. What is the deal of this girl?

"I-I-I am sorry? W-What are you talking a-about?" Kokichi tried to ask by keeping his shyness from making a fool of himself. Again

"Sorry, I'm still in surprise to meet the human behind the famous DICE" the girl sat on the floor next to him with her pink game console in hand "I am—"

"Himiko" shit, shouldn't say that "I-I- am sorry, I-listen to your sister to call you by your name"

"Ok..." said the girl named Himiko in case it needed to be clarified "I'll let that go just because I'm really interested in joining the owl."

To join the owl. Wait a minute.

"I am Crimson Mage" Himiko show him her console with the avatar information. Kokichi had no choice but to believe it "now that I found you in the real world, I'm not going to leave you alone until you give me an explanation."

Kokichi didn't have it.

"Because I don't decide to accept or not, I like being a solo player, plus I also have a proposal of—"

"You're a liar," Himiko interrupted Kokichi dry.

"What?"

"One of my younger sisters was like you when she was little, she stutters when tells the truth, and out of nowhere she takes confidence to lie to me, experience tells me you are similar."

For the first time in a long time, Kokichi had been caught, discovered in his game of lies. And it felt good.

"Kokichi Ouma, known in Mage and Demons as DICE, a pleasure to meet you," Kokichi extend his with a small smile.

"Himiko Yumeno, known as White Owl master in Mage in Demos, The Crimson Mage, the pleasure is all mine," they gave each other a typical handshake. Still, Himiko had to endure her annoying sisters teasing her because she is talking to a boy. Kokichi blushes a little bit for this.

They talked to each other a little of their experiences in the game, giving each other advice on different levels and level up, a friendly conversation between two strangers. Now, about Danganronpa.

Himiko told him she never saw a single chapter of the series in her life, that it was her mother who asked her to go with her sisters to the auditions, she doesn't even know why she agreed to come here in the first place. Now she will enter because she had nothing better than do, so her remote possibilities to enter. Himiko wanted to be a mage in Danganronpa, not the magicians who do their tricks for kids, but the mage in the game. To be remembered and don't be forgotten, being something before you die.

While Himiko played her turn in a single game between them, Kokichi looked at his registration sheet, in a way she had given him an idea, a simple experiment to have fun for a while, letting one of his sides take over, just for this occasion.

How long have you been watching Danganronpa? It doesn't apply to me.

Do you have a plan for murder? No.

Do you have a preference for your own murder? No.

At least Kokichi positively answered a specific question.

Do you have a Super High School Level title for yourself?" Yes.

And it was his turn for the interview.

* * *

"Kokichi Ouma" Kokichi sat in the middle of a dark room, with an intense light illuminating his body in addition to that large camera pointing at his face, he only managed to distinguish three shadows in front of him, ready to interrogate and destroy him.

"Here," Kokichi responds icily.

"You're currently a high school student, correct?" the shadow on the left asks, with an obvious voice modulator.

"Yup"

"In your application form, it says you haven't seen a single episode of Danganronpa..." Kokichi could hear the guy's pencil banging on the right, "why are you auditioning, then?"

Kokichi just raised his shoulders "because I'm bored."

"Because you are bored?"

"Yup," there was silence for a couple of seconds until he heard papers being moved.

"What would you like your Super High School Level title to be?" finally asked the shadow in the middle.

Kokichi looked up at the ceiling, playing with his fingers as he thought "a supreme leader," he replied after a small moment of pondering him.

"Like some president?"

"No," Kokichi said, denying with his finger, "a supreme leader is more interesting than a prime minister or president for sure."

"A president is forced to be good and tell the truth," Kokichi began to explain, "a supreme leader is the opposite, hidden in lies and playing with others about his true purpose, is someone evil."

"So, it's your purpose to come here to clear that up?"

"Of course not, if I get into this stupid program, I'll look to do something new. Someone covered in the shadow of lies, I am looking to make your boring killing game more interesting for everyone, hiding my emotions from others but also have fun. Being the definition of evil and mysteries."

"Why would you say it's so important?" asked the shadow of the middle again with interest asked again, not anyone came all this way to insult the Danganronpa.

"...Be not boring, is to leave your mark on everyone else despite your death, that's what a killing game is all about."

Another minute of silence, where he could hear the shadows speaking each other outside the microphones as they moved their papers, then nodding between them. "That would be every Mr. Ouma," said the shadow on the right "will hear from us in two weeks."

"Ok," Kokichi got up to leave the room, stopping at the entrance "by the way, some things were lies; it's up to you to discover the truth."

Kokichi Ouma finish the rest of the day tired, making such an effort to denote confidence was a lot for him, at least it was different, an experience could count on pure truth for the first time. When the mail of the Danganronpa team arrived two weeks later in his e-mail account, Kokichi never opened it. For sure, it is a rejection letter for stupid reasons he will not understand. It is not he was interested. Kokichi put on his earphones and started a mission in Mage and Demons, following the orders of guild master and first friend in a long time.

To shock everyone in the community, the solitary DICE finally joins a guild, becoming the right-hand of The Crimson Mage.

If only when he was kidnapped in the middle of the street generated more commotion. A typical day went to a nightmare when men in suits force him against his will to enter a car, being ignored by everyone else, understanding how this world is rotten, and deserved to burn it down. They all lived in their lies. The next thing Kokichi remembers, he came out of a locker in some weird classroom, even with his school uniform on, wondering what the hell he was doing here. He couldn't also ponder it when someone else came out of the locker, a little red-haired girl he knew recently, Himiko Yumeno.

She started getting hysterical, trying to find the men who kidnapped her, trying to understand what she was doing here. Kokichi had to hold her shoulders to calm her down her. Panicking won't do any good. For fear of the unknown, Himiko hugged Kokichi without caring about anything, she barely knew him in person, but it's the only thing Himiko knows now, had to find support, and he is here. Despite the shock of being hugged by a girl other than his mother, Kokichi calms her by hugging her back. After discussing their options, she once calmed down, they chose to go out the door and seek help or a way out, they saw something that defied all logic.

A giant robot and that thing had found them.

"Students-localized," said a robotic voice, "please-come-with me."

"This is bad, we must run," Himiko said completely frightened, Kokichi couldn't argue more.

"Come!" Kokichi took Himiko's hand, starting to run at full speed down the aisles of this place; this must have been a bad dream. It was until they reached a large red door, they hoped to find the escape of this nightmare. However, they would take the second surprise in a short time, more students from other schools gathered in a kind of post-apocalyptic gymnasium.

"Don't worry Himiko, I'm here," Kokichi whispered as they walked toward the other students.

"Oh! Are you a couple?" asked a brunette girl with albino hair. They both blushed and parted a little, denying with their heads, a pity. Kokichi enjoys holding her hand.

"That doesn't matter, we need to know where we are," said a boy who used a black mouth cover, in which another pair of students arrive, running away from robots. It was until they saw someone very much like Rantaro Amami come Kokichi got an idea of what was going on. It all was confirmed when Monokuma arrived on stage after his supposed kids.

They had been selected for Danganronpa 53 or called V3. All had even given them their outfits for their respective characters.

While most celebrated being accepted, even that boy Kokichi knew from the school entrance managed to enter as the ultimate detective, eagerly awaiting brainwashing, to begin with, the story. Himiko approached him. She looked so cute in her magician's clothes.

"You don't look bad in that crazy outfit," Himiko giggled in a friendly way.

"Same opinion here, loli version of a magical girl," Kokichi replied with a playful smile.

"Let the best win this game that neither of us expected to play" Himiko accepted the high five with a slight blush. They had nothing to lose now, enjoy and see the result when it's all over. Hopefully, their characters get along with each other.

Never mattered Himiko won, and Kokichi died in chapter five, left his mark as he wanted, made him play the minds of his classmates and audience as he wished to. Second place in the popularity ranking behind Shuichi Saihara, a little above Himiko who finishes fifth.

After the therapy Team Danganronpa makes participants take to avoid traumatic consequences of stress and death, Kokichi looked at the cloudy sky with a glass of water. Meeting the real human beings behind the characters is what more exciting than therapy. None expected him to be an introvert behind a character as energetic as the ultimate supreme leader.

"Are you still thinking about your legacy?" someone asked from behind, Kokichi doesn't need to turn around to know it is Himiko, who recharged on the glass to see the sky.

"No, I was thinking about how different our characters are to reality."

"I know, I never thought people as good as Kaede and Tenko were such bitches, Shuichi is a crazy fanatic, only Kirumi and Miu are alike with their Danganronpa version."

"Hey, Himiko, I want to ask you two things," Kokichi said, "first, do you think all of this was worth it for you?"

Himiko looked at him for a few seconds before looking back at the sky. "Maybe, my sisters would envy me for entering Danganronpa and winning, although they expected me to die first to receive more attention. At school, I probably will go from being an ordinary person to a goddess, when the only two things I share with my character are laziness and love of true magic," Himiko smiles.

"And although our characters didn't get along except for the scene at the end of the class trial three were in your character, you gave me a push to stay in the game. I got to meet an ally at Mage and Demons, and a friend in the rea world."

Kokichi pondered the answer for himself. His character is already cult in fandom, making theories about his lies and his true nature, removing the adult art that disturbed him a little. Perhaps his life will improve for the better for once. Combining the character and the human being is a strategy he will use.

"And the second question?"

"Eh?"

Himiko giggles, "You said you had two questions for me. Ask me the other one, silly."

Kokichi looked at her totally lost, trying to remember what that question is. Once suddenly, he blushed, he remembers so nervous the boy looks away.

"Once we finally can leave the therapy, you are free on Tuesday afternoon to go for something to eat? And then we can go play video games in my house...wait, forget that, it's a lie- " a warm feeling in his hand stopped him from talking. Seeing Himiko smiling and with pink cheeks is a beauty to the eyes.

"On Tuesday I go with my sisters to see my grandfather, but I know a cinema with good promotions on Friday night, and they release a movie I want to see. Nyeh, even if it's a pain, I'll give you the privilege to use my mana in you," Himiko replied, saying the last part by mimicking her Danganronpa version.

"Nishishi, that sounds not boring at all, as I plan from the beginning, of course, I'm lying" both laughed when you played their characters, definitely Kokichi´s confession in his book given to Kaito to Himiko is a part they always remember.

"A toast to Danganronpa. Thank you for existing"

Kokichi Ouma is no longer a boring person.

Much less with a girlfriend as cute as Himiko Yumeno.

.

.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my Oumeno week work :)**

**P.D: ****This fic was inspired by a work I love about pregame Himiko called Extraordinarily Ordinary by kisikil. Please read it and follow the writer**


	9. Saturday: Masks

**Part 1/3 of Oumeno Weekend.**

* * *

**Saturday: Masks**

* * *

"I'm in position, whoever does something stupid will be the target of any heavy joke for the rest of the year. Unrestricted "

Kokichi Ouma observes from the back the beautiful Scottish castle, place of one of the festivals of the world high society in this year, 2020, a fun year if you ask him, among the conspiracy crap people believe that makes him laugh. Today is a great day for Kokichi´s criminal organization, an event where the politicians would present the platinum sun, a jewel found in a lost mine in Southern Africa. How many operations and potential large-scale pranks could they make for the rest of their lives with a good deal with the bastard of Shobai Hashimoto?

Kokichi smiled at that memory with his business agent, a funny person. Back to the present, everything should go well with Onion in control of the technology and that hacker shit. Yuna and Ruby as support in cover inside, and finally, the escape route with Redt's fat guy. Dressed in a white suit with a chess pattern tie and black shirt, Kokichi put on his full clown mask, following the parameters of the divine comedy he loved, a happy face with a purple tear under his left eye.

DICE is chaos on and off stage, one day they could be fucking with PETA people sending pictures of the seal hunt in Canada, and another doing shady business in some low barrel of Pakistan, since graduating from that place, Kokichi knew that this would be the future of his family. Life is short, you have to make the most of it.

He is just one more point at the high-class party, by tradition, the guests must wear a mask that covers their entire face to maintain the aura of celebration. A place where even the spoons are high-quality gold along with drinks that exceed seven digits in costs, and in sterling. Kokichi had to admit it is very tempting to make a mess out of all these hypocritical people, but the price is damn worth it. He just had to handle their silent character.

"Here to report" speak Yuna by a microphone hidden in his ear "it's not long before the presentation. I hope you've done your part, and I mean it to the potato head."

"You hurt my feelings! I remind you that I'm still angry about what you did to Mr. Blue."

"He was a fucking cupcake with a fake smile! Grow up, Onion!"

"Uhh...south exit clear, and apparently the map the Irish man shared with us is correct. We have several escape options."

"Thank you for being the voice of reason, Ruby-chan. Yuna and Onion, I'm pretty sure neither of you doesn't want to feed Monokuma. Do you?" silence after the leader's words, followed by an apology from both. Of course, no one wants to deal with the organization's pet after what he did to that sheep, the scholarship holder ended up in the maniac after cleaning up the mess. Meh, he had seen worse things done by a wild bear, yet everyone respected Monokuma.

The boring political talk started as always at these parties, so tired of hearing the same pathetic lie in different languages. Kokichi went to the balcony to enjoy a good view, something that is natural and authentic. He lifted his mask a little to have a drink of Ukrainian Vodka, recommended by contact, with the function of calming down a little the treacherous nerves that could betray him at any time. Part of the disadvantage of being human.

Kokichi hear a slight glass sound near him, apparently, he had company. A woman a few inches lower than that in an elegant salmon-colored dress, leaving her shoulders and neck exposed to leave sight of that white skin, highlighting that short reddish hair with the white owl mask, in addition to those diamonds on her necklace. There were still a few minutes to the show, he could have fun with her, so he sat on the shore of the lookout, playing with death and gravity.

"You must be drunk to do that" speak the woman with a somewhat soft and light tone.

"Nishishi. I'm drunk because my parents kicked me out of the house, even though that's a lie." Kokichi responds in a more cheerful tone.

"Nyeh, your mere presence makes me understand that you are very problematic, in a bad way" the woman with the most face of owl gave her drink "although I must say that this view makes your presence bearable."

"Seriously? It seems to me like a normal night. I can see you have not gone to see the night in the desert, but I imagine that doing that is not your kind" Kokichi commented as he looked up at the sky. The mask concealed his mocking expression that would surely cost him a slap if she can see it.

"In the stars, I can see that it is a special night. Magic feels extraordinarily strong on these days."

Kokichi couldn't help but laugh "only little girls believe in fairy tales. Sorry, but Santa is the parents, and Harry Potter doesn't exist and its author has problems with minorities."

"Magic exists..." now the woman's voice sounded louder and stronger, offended of his comment "... only very few manage to understand it, the human being cannot know the whole truth."

For the first time, the happy expression of the clown was crossed with the attentive gaze of the white owl.

"In that, I agree with you, we are awfully bad at making decisions as humans. But I am more of the logic" Kokichi expressed his opinion "take the branch of medicine as an example, the most artistic of all sciences, and at the same time the most scientific of all the arts. Everything has a because in this world. Not because you're alive by some God bullshit."

"That takes away the fun of, does not?" the woman counterattack "there will always be unanswered questions humanity must resort to magic to find them, mystery and its answer has a process. What matters more to you in this process?"

"Whoa, I wouldn't mind having a deep talk with you, we can talk about the meaning of life..." the announcement was made that the dance would begin in short, avoiding any philosophical topic Kokichi could continue talking about. Well, it is time for the main show, and luck is on his side in getting the right person. Like a true gentleman, Kokichi approached the woman and stretched out his hand.

"May I have this piece, beautiful lady?"

"Why should I accept? We have different points of view."

"Because unless you want to break your neck looking up at European men, I think you'd feel more comfortable with someone of similar stature" Kokichi also thanked to find a woman of his physical standard. He never expects the women at this party to be so tall, and his colleagues had more to do.

"I think it's fair. I accept your proposal, clown." the woman let him hold her hand and guide her inside, where dozens of people danced elegantly to the rhythm of slow classical music. Putting the other hand at her waist, they began to dance like the others, Kokichi already had experience with formal dances by the missions he had had in the past. He noticed that she also had her knowledge in this art, the synchronization in the steps and movements is almost ridiculous in certain aspects as if they practice before.

"Wow, for a dwarf-like you, your moves are a decent, white owl." Kokichi whispers, high enough for her to hear it despite the music.

"Nyeh...as if you could show off your height. I just need 6% of my MP to dance like royalty."

"You should use that MP on your body not to look like a loli at this point in life" Kokichi felt a strong stomp on his right foot, so that heel is sharp, but it was worth it.

"You're an asshole" was the last thing she to him.

A few minutes passed before the music stopped, and once again, the attention is put on the podium, where a US congressman and one member of the British royal family presented the jewel to them. Kokichi struggled not to throw up with the pathetic lie of a fundraiser to fight famine in Africa and Latin America. Just let him flash a smile behind his mask when he listened to Onion.

"Three...two...one... the dice are rolling on the game board."

A sudden blackout occurred in the castle, with the cries of the confused guests. Kokichi did not care about the woman suddenly let go of his grip, there were more important things, such as getting to the second floor guided by Onion's directions and the night vision goggles Shobai sold him at a good price. Of course, there is never a lack of the inconvenience that made all go to hell. Kokichi had to hide behind one pillar when hearing gunshots in the air, which caused a greater panic at the party.

"Onion?! What the fuck?!"

"Kokichi, I don't think we're the only ones looking for a prize."

Of course, the fucking competition. For the love of God, if is baby boss again, his little sister would pay for the broken dishes. Kokichi kept walking until he felt a doorknob, a single room could be a good place to buy time for a plan B. Of course, he did not expect to see lighted candles and strange letters on the walls. Most important, the owl woman is trying to escape with the precious jewel out the window in a cheap attempt to escape teen with sheets, plus a book that seemed from the years where Jesus Christ lived. The leader of DICE, not in the mood for failure, the gentleman side was left behind when a physical conflict with her began.

The masks ended on the ground.

The purple eyes were found with a rather striking reddish-brown, as did the strange upper lip shape. This is not good, no one should know your face in this low world, it is a shame to have to silence her. The doorknob started to move, had to get out of this together, and the window is not the option at the moment with security moving by shooting inside the castle.

"Damn, what a problem this will be," the woman whispered to herself, standing up and putting her hands together, seconds later she felt a cold breath running through her body.

"I just need a few seconds, follow the flow. British people are too polite."

Kokichi kept a look would be, before pushing the woman the bed in the room, standing on top of her "Today I'm going to be what I want with you, and that's the truth" speak with hoarse and dominant voice. Seeing her blush that way made him happier, adding the factor that she's not dumb.

"I'm ready...If you want me, I'll be yours.."

The door opened with a young man with a machine gun, who upon seeing the scene in bed doubted for a few seconds, giving him enough time for Yuna to arrive from behind and knock him out. DICE's golden rule is to leave murder as a last resort or as a definitive punishment.

"Well thought out leader. It is no rare royal couples have their carnal moments at these parties, and considering how disrespectful it is to interrupt such an act of the upper class, the problem would be a big if there were complaints."

"Uh, what an interesting Yuna fact. I'm stunned."

"A Thank you, Yuna will be more than enough, Kokichi."

"Nyeh..." the woman got up with a nuisance look "now that you guys got me into this trouble, you will need to help me escape also. I am really only interested in the book, this metal is a bonus, but I have no problem giving it to for your help."

"Eh? And since when do you think you're so important?" Kokichi asks with an innocent smile.

"Because my dress has evidence of your DNA, and if you leave me here alive or dead, the INTERPOL will track you down faster in what I say abracadabra."

"She has a point, time is limited to waste it," Yuna says dryly.

Well, it does not matter. So, fuck it.

They still had the Onion factor in favor with security cameras, it would only be a matter of moving through the shadows and leaving any nudity on the ground, something that became easier when Ruby joined them near the warehouse. Reaching the last steps, they saw with surprise an air grenade falls near them, sending Kokichi to a fall that could be deadly, which an avoidance saving hand was not Yuna, Ruby, or a demon, is the owl woman. How the hell can she stand the airwave? At least she should be disoriented. But he was not going to start arguing with fate now, the warehouse was nearby, and he did not want to end up buried in the ground outs of the box. Redt is waiting for them in a stolen ambulance, perfect.

"Come in, the journey will have some turbulence" the great Redt comment with his red biker mask, with an ice cream cone stuck pretending to be a unicorn. Don't ask.

"Sure" Kokichi walked into the ambulance after Yuna, pulling out a gun and pointing at the girl with cold eyes, lacking empathy "after leaving the trash in place."

One shot is heard from the warehouse, obscured by the multiple sounds of patrols and helicopters. The red-headed woman noticed her ear rumbling about how close the bullet passed, before an arm took her into the ambulance, closing the doors and escaping from the area.

"The FBI thought we could be fooled by Ruby persona, but they didn't count on my Irish double agent. I can't stand them playing that way under my nose," Kokichi said coldly while he was keeping the gun. The first time a spy goes this far, Kokichi gives the Americans some credit for this.

"Leaving Ruby there, you will provoke a conflict between the United Kingdom and the United States, which can bring benefits, idiots." Yuna said, looking out the window as the cops let them through just thinking they were going to the hospital "although I'm worried about the evidence we left."

I would not worry about it." the woman smiled before making a sign with her hands **"Liberation: Cause Satani**!"

The shockwave came almost immediately to them, looking at the room where they were consumed by the flames, leaving more than one bewildered, except for the co-pilot smoker.

"Now I get it, your part of the Crimson Owl. I heard rumors of your weird sessions in Togo, Guatemala, and Jamaica, but I never thought that shit was real." Shobai, the one in charge of doing the business with the jewel once they leave Europe. The woman just sighed tiredly.

"As I imagine, you guys are DICE. my master told me of your possible attack for platinum, no matter to me, Merlin's grimoire is more important to us. Of course, I wish you do not to say anything about my magical powers. I don't want to end up at a military base in Nevada."

"What?! Kokichi exclaims indignantly "Do you want me to tell a lie about something as amazing as blowing up a castle? That is awful...and I like it, apparently we will have to do business, miss. Kokichi Ouma at your services. I hope you did not mind visiting the chaos that is Beirut now after the incident at the port."

"Not at all an imbecile. Himiko Yumeno, second in command of the Crimson Owl."

For the world, that union of the underworld would be the beginning of a series of events that would change the world, mostly about what is logical and what is mystical, a game where the two can play their cards on this board that is the world. What would happen to be a memory that saw the birth of a criminal liar and a mysterious...mage?


	10. Sunday: Night rainbow

**Sunday: Night Rainbow.**

* * *

That a rainy day end this cycle of her life is something very ironic.

Himiko Yumeno looked out the window of her classroom, cars passed by, and people were running to get under some roof, without the fool who runs in the rain like a kid. It made no sense to pay attention to the last class of the high school, the same farewell dynamic of all teachers. It is unfortunate the current situation with the potential pandemic in China canceled their graduation party, something that did not fit well to the popular assholes like Kaito and Kaede.

A light illuminated the sky for less than a second, following a loud noise. That lightning had fallen remarkably close to the school. More than one suffered a mini heart attack from the scare. Like the person behind her, a quiet and pathetic Kokichi Ouma, who was inevitably distracted on his cell phone, something allowed just because it was the last day. Himiko gives some credit to him, tolerate to be Kaito, and Gonta's garbage bag for three years without committing suicide talks about his will. Too bad, Kokichi's personality leaves much to be desired.

"Himiko, Do you want to go downtown with us?" Himiko moved her eyes to see her best friend in multiple quotes. Tenko Chabashira, she only hangs out with Himiko to try to make her change sides. Basically, Tenko has a crush on her for some reason. You do not know how uncomfortable it is to see a person of the same gender likes you, but you are straight. Himiko just had to give a forced smile, as usual.

"Sorry, Tenko, but I have a family meeting this night," half true, half a lie. Yet, that expression of rejection in Tenko hurt a little.

"A-ahh, I understand...we can plan something before you go to Kyoto to study science" Himiko nodded for mere education, without giving verbal confirmation to it. Being honest, she wanted to leave Tokyo as quickly as possible.

The bell announced at the end of the year, of their preparation for college and departing for different parts of the country. Heck, even to America like Ryoma, for his mathematical skills. The corridors began to be filled with students, who by Japanese formation remained calm, but deep down, they were glad to have a rest time more than deserved as not to collapse, of not being prey to family pressure. Angie is another case, being born on a particular island of Micronesia, it is the one who exposed more her real being, a yellow tone in a gray world.

"Kokichi, my dude, would you mind coming with me?" Himiko listens before leaving the salon. Kaito and a white-haired boy with nickname Kibo embraced him with the greatest falsehood ever. It is sure to be his farewell gift after a tradition of physical and mental abuse.

Himiko went to her locker with the greatest calm in the world, looking to change shoes for comfortable walking, she would have the weekend to get the rest of her stuff out of the school. In the way, notices how Kiyo was making some absurd uproar, by far the idiot in the generation, leaving poor Maki and Kirumi in the middle of chaos.

Himiko would no longer have to deal with them. They would disappear from her memory in a few years and then remember them vaguely as an adult. Himiko did what she had to do to survive this school. Honestly, no one was worth having permanent contact.

Tenko, Angie, Miu, and the leader of the girl's group, Kaede, found her and invited her on a farewell tour. In reality, Kaede just wanted to remember all the moments when they trampled on others or make someone feel bad for the last time. Himiko and Tenko always stayed behind, with those smile masks in the face of such abuse of power by the blonde. It is a simple survival strategy, yes, it is disgusting, but at least you live. At one point, when the rain began to drop in intensity and she could see the night could fall at any moment, almost simultaneously, the tones of the messages of the girls rang to get their attention. Someone with a hidden number had sent a message.

Chat: Class 79-A  
Hidden number: Congratulations on your last day of school! As part of our tradition of this institution, we have a surprise now the cancellation of your graduation by the possible pandemic has been confirmed. We begged all of you to go to the hill south of the school for this purpose, in addition to giving you some relevant documents that could be necessary for the colleges of your choice. I cannot wait to say goodbye to all of you. :)

"Who the hell is this guy?" Kaede asked, with her typical grimace of annoyance.

"Maybe it's the headmaster. Angie has heard of these kinds of Japanese school traditions-" the albino girl responds, trying to give a logical explanation.

"Meh, if another speech I'm going to snap. Would anyone go and tell us if it is important? I do not break my back to miss some documents that prevent me from studying in Okinawa."

"I can go, I still don't have much to do" Himiko quickly offered herself not to bear more to be in this group. Tenko also joins in to be together. On the way, the good eye of the last daughter of the Yumeno family notices a small black phone with a little blood in the corner. "Excuse me, Tenko. I have to go to the bathroom." She excused herself quickly.

Himiko knew this place very well, a blind spot from the cameras where the abusers play with the most passive students. Extortions, physical abuse, humiliations, to say little happen her. It was a bit strange to see this cell phone had no access code. She immediately knew that there was not much to get out of here: no social network or any game, just an audio app with a simple file.

Images of this year, in this place, passed through Himiko's mind. Who simply placed her hearing aids and listened.  
.

_It seems that every day reminds me I cannot climb this mountain; only a vague promise keeps me apart from throwing myself on the train tracks. No, my grandmother would have to pay for if my body breaks something, even the forest of suicide is not an option because of the tourist attraction. Woah, this is to cheer me up, and I start by telling myself how to die. Can you blame me? I have nothing of sentimental value, a void that changes shape, but it is still a void, with no purpose to get me out of bed in addition to your moral and legal obligations. I am just one more point here. Eventually, my name will disappear from the knowledge of humanity. At least I admit my dear classmates can extend their legacy just a little more. My only moments of happiness can be the five seconds between when I wake up or fall asleep when my brain shuts down._

_What am I going to lose? It is a countdown that I would like to finish to see you on another plane, but I put the rope around my neck myself as I promise to move on. But at least I am not a faker like many in this school, liars who protect themselves by taking shortcuts. I know perfectly that the memory of your hands is not gone but having that girl of my class as a clone of yours, having to endure the desire to hug you, even if it is an illusion. At least one stage is done thanks to father time. I have no return, yet, to see her genuine smile for the joy of her friends, even by far, even if those bastards do not deserve it, I will. And on the last day, we will see the light together once more._  
.

Himiko experiences what happens to certain people when you are in your world as if your body is in automatic mode, and when you return to earth, you wonder how the heck you got there. Still light raining outside, yet she had prepared her umbrella to avoid getting wet. Himiko enjoys the pleasant atmosphere around, like being in a movie.

"H-Himiko!" could not help but take a small jump from the scare, that scream came behind her, Tenko. Wait a moment, blushing cheeks, low look, playing with her fingers...oh no, please do not do it.

"I like you! Please go out with me!"

Silence.

The dreaded moment had come as a blow to the stomach, without warning, thinking that the hints were more than clear about her sexuality. Himiko was panicked in panic mode, afraid of doing bad things that can lead a hole in Tenko's heart, so her weak mindset took control. No matter what moments, she managed to put that mask in on once again.

Himiko runs away like a coward, screaming aloud, 'I am sorry.' Leaving that red umbrella in front of Tenko. We know, hypocrisy is the human greatest virtue.

She needed to go to her nearest place of comfort, of which no one knew. It did not take Himiko too much time to get to this place, which was closed by the renovations of the recent flooding in the area. That did not prevent her from getting in. The cold weather is already in this place for a long time; being wet is only a new condition, which was not even changed by hitting a grave. May the curse fall upon her for disrespecting death, she deserved it.

"... He's not gone...enough is not to listen to you in my mind..." Someone else is her, talking to someone who is no longer here "you're cruel, look what you're forcing me to do...But it is over, I'm sorry." Himiko recognized that unique hair despite being wet.

"Ouma-kun?" her classmate did not turn over at the moment, but he shook his head to see her.

"Yumeno-san? What are you doing here?" Kokichi asked, barely audible.

"I ask first, you know it's illegal to be in this place," Himiko notice a little smile in Kokichi as if trying to tell her that that also applied to her. He took no more time in it to return to the grave, to which she approached slowly.

The new thing about the tomb clearly showed the name.

In memory of Mikako Yunie  
2010-2023  
Excellent daughter, granddaughter, and friend. You will be remembered forever.

"What a pathetic lie, don't you think?" Kokichi spoke, "to promise something like that is stupid. At some point, we will all be forgotten. I never agreed to put that. It's no surprise that her family didn't listen to a child at the time, no matter being the best friend."

Himiko disconnected the hearing aids and spread the cell phone to Kokichi "now I understand where your obsession with this thing comes from...How much time do you have left?"

"I don't know" another vague answer "one day, one week, five years, what my mind dictates to me. I never thought anyone actually would listen to that crap, but you, Yumeno-san" Kokichi took his cell phone back, taking advantage of the movement of his arm to clean the blood coming out of his lip. A present from Kaito and Gonta for sure.

"Ouma-kun, you need help," Himiko whisper.

"I don't need your pity. With Maki, I had more than enough with those false displays of affection."

Kokichi left a couple of white flowers in her old friend's grave, which is so cruel to keep him in this empty world, he felt no warmth in this drizzle. Those little arms that embraced him from behind are nothing, that head, feeling that feminine essence on his back changed nothing. To his eyes, Himiko is a classmate, a faker. Why won't she get out of here?

"My feelings for you are not false, Kokichi" no reaction from Kokichi to Himiko's words, "I'm sorry I left you alone, but I was always grateful for your bravery, for those jobs you did for me. It is late. I get it. However, I can say that I comprehend your pain...But I will not let you do it! Kokichi, I lov-."

"Enough, Himiko!" Kokichi abruptly breaks the hug "This isn't funny!"

Himiko just smiled, "What's going on? I am just telling you that I like you for a long time. I know it is weird at the moment, but I really feel that way. Girls' hearts are complicated..."

Kokichi kept his expression upsetting until he smiled the same way.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.  
Kokichi Ouma punched Himiko Yumeno in the face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I hate people who lie to themselves!" Kokichi cried furiously, "I won't let you mess up her image with such shit!"

Kokichi did not care about hitting a girl. He just could not stand seeing someone so similar, breaking the image of Mikako, fuck the morals. Himiko was stunned by the blow. However, she has no hesitation in fighting back. Kokichi is weaker than her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Is that the way to respond to a declaration of love?!" Himiko cried, who was sitting on Kokichi's chest.

"And you think I'm going to believe a faker like you?! The same one who does not hesitate to pretend to survive! You only wear a mask all the time!"

"What else do you want me to do?! The world is cruel, Kokichi! You can't show your emotions with anyone!" Himiko replied, who lost control, and after rolling through the wet dirt of the cemetery. Himiko ends up beneath Kokichi.

"Does that give you a free ticket to be a bitch?! Making Tenko suffer for fear of being the bad girl in the movie!? Why do you care so much about nothing?!" Kokichi felt a pair of hands taking him around the neck of his shirt, then feeling a header from Himiko, so she managed to get him off.

"Because I lived the same as you!" Himiko pointed to a grave in front of her "My grandfather died in a plane crash in Sapporo! It was me who told him to accept that proposal to act in that charity function! I can't be weak for him!"

Kokichi did not answer at all. It is fortunate is no one around to misunderstand the situation and think he tries to rape her. He got up despite his new wounds and approached Himiko, who lost her voice for a moment. Kokichi sat in front of her, and before she punches him again, Kokichi speak.

"Let it go, Yumeno-san," Kokichi said dryly, watching those brown eyes become smaller "all that guilt, all that resentment, and that fear must go away from your being. If you want to help me, this is the first step...is to break that mask."

Kokichi rose slowly and began walking to the grave of her deceased friend, not without first giving his jacket to Himiko.

"You have an advantage, it's raining..." whispering to himself, then hearing how Himiko finally broke at the stir of emotions in her mind. Just a step, only Kokichi, and the rain are proof of her mixed tears, begging for the forgiveness of many people, kicking like a frightened little girl, finally showed that she is not a mere faker. She is human, a young soul who still resents that loss.

Kokichi could not leave her alone. It is just part of his plan for everyone to see her last gift. Maki even text him about it, giving her the green light for it. It was never his intention to be remembered for this. Without fear of this place right now. How to be with Mikako by his side? It is the same for Himiko.

A light illuminates the sky, but this time it is not a flash of isolated lightning. It is colored light. Himiko raised her head to see the show of lights, noticing that Kokichi is sitting next to him her a cherry candy, giving her a grape-flavored candy.

"It is a good thing about having a life. You have control of your body and thinking. I have always said that the bravest act of a coward is committing suicide, facing the unknown rather than life itself, with that fear of pain and loneliness, Mikako made it clear to me. We will all end up here, Yumeno-san" Kokichi extended his arms "if you really want to be a human truth, guide your life to your liking, never think about the breaking point in tomorrow, remember these moments as you leave."

Himiko did not say anything, just took the candy and put it in her mouth. The blood-flavored grape is not the best taste in the universe, but it is tolerable in the face of such a spectacle. In a few minutes, Himiko received several photos of the rest of the class living their last moment in. It is clear who was responsible for this farewell.

"Why?" Himiko asked.

"I don't know, Kaede, Gonta, and Kaito can go to hell for causing Saihara-chan's suicide, but I'm not a madman who's going to burn the school for it in revenge. He trusted something called karma, I'm sure their judgment would come."

"What a strange philosophy you have. However, that memory will include us" Himiko got up and extended her hand to help Kokichi "Come, I do not mind drag you if necessary" Kokichi let out a laugh, accepting her hand.

Suddenly, a light catches them, the guard that brightly from his absence finally appeared, forcing them to run to avoid further problems. Ignoring two translucent figures looked at them from afar with a smile. When they reached the hill, Himiko saw Tenko looking into the city. It was when Kokichi pushed her towards Tenko. She had to do the right thing.

"Since when are you and Yumeno-chan are dating? The guard screamed very loudly that he found a young couple doing R-18 things," Maki approached from behind, with a mocking smile.

"You're scary when you spy on me, Maki. She just bumps into me, and we discuss the beauty of dying," Kokichi replied seriously.

"Sure, Yumeno-chan would have broken your face with the force she has, now you know you have two people you can't get off your back."

Stupid Maki and her good-girl smile. Stupid Himiko by pulling him to live with some on the last day and exchange numbers between them and Maki. Stupid the heart of Kokichi Ouma, who leaped by receiving a simple message from Himiko Yumeno under a peculiar night rainbow.

**The faker girl.**  
**Himiko Yumeno: Thank you.**


	11. Monday: Random

**Monday: Words in an elevator, action in hell.**

* * *

Are you ready? That is the question in this life on Earth.

"Let them out of here! Please! I really prefer to be Miu's lab rat than being here!"

Hi. I am Himiko Yumeno, a student at the academy speak academy in Tokyo, Japan. Mortals will know me as the ultimate magician who acts with big audiences in places like Las Vegas, Paris, London, to name a few. Let me tell you a little secret. I am a real mage. I know your weak minds are not ready for it, but magic exists with a high cost of energy, MP for short.

You will wonder why the hell I'm hitting an elevator door like a four-year-old scared of a clown? Unfortunately, I am not alone, the bastard in my class messing up with me inside this small place. It all started thanks to the abuse of my nobility.

It all started about ten minutes early.

It is because of a lottery where I am sure Komaeda-senpai's luck curse me. I am part of my class team to prepare this year's sports festival. You will understand the laziness of knowing to go to school on a Sunday, to waste time on absurd things like putting up posters and cleaning the gym after the mess the martial arts club left on Friday. With Chisa-sensei as the organizer of the event, even if she fled to Narnia, she could escape her shadow and intimidating maternal figure for the entire academy.

And there you have me, walking like a zombie through the hallways of the second floor with a box that God will know what is inside. It is quite simple, I need to leave this package to the teachers' office on the fourth floor, so could return to my beautiful bed waiting to recharge my magical power. Of course, this academy is not known as the concept of normality for apparent reasons. Even the 'normal' Makoto Naegi is special for getting along with everyone. Yes, I call him by his first name to notice how far we go as friends. And I thought only Shuichi had that power.

Returning to the subject, my power was so low that my instincts failed me to warn me of danger behind the wall, being pushed by a shockwave that came out of nowhere. Will the dark mage and hamster lover finally attack?!

"Don't be...Miu! What the fuck was that?! Since when does basketball explode like that!?"

Forget it.

From the amid the smoke came the blonde with the tongue of a trucker driver with her scientific googles and her typical smile of madness. This place never stops exploding, if it is not the bathroom because of the Nekumaru's diarrhea, or Sakura's excess strength. I am surprised how tolerant the headmaster is with most of us. Well, I blow up a boiler and damage part of the theater, so I don't have to sound innocent.

"Eh?" Miu took off her goggles to see me, "what are you doing on the floor?"

"I don't know, the ground seemed depressed, so I decided to give it a hug," I answered sarcastically, which the inventor did not catch at all. On the other hand, Kibo was a gentleman in helping me get up. Does that apply to a robot considering...? I'd better stop now. Thank God he is here to control the ultimate inventor.

"You should be grateful, donkey lips, not everyone has the privilege of being part of collateral damage to something that will revolutionize the world," I kept a hard look at her, which made Miu go submissively "W-what?" You are you going to criticize me?"

"I am not Kokichi."

"Someone invokes me?" stumbling on one of the rubble. I ended up hugging him. Kokichi Ouma

"Ehh…will you please let me go?" I asked him as friendly as possible.

"Sure," Kokichi did, letting me fall again to the floor. Surely Kibo gave him a bad look because he quickly excused himself "what? She told me to let her go."

"You should be with Gonta and Ryoma preparing the track field, Ouma-kun."

"There's the point, but Gonta kindly offered to do all the work for us," Kokichi casually replied, "Ryoma-chan escaped to philosophize about life, you know since he's one of the few who isn't afraid of Chisa-sensei or dying."

I hate that sneering smile of his.

"Get out and fuck another purple gremlin. I'm busy," Miu said annoyedly.

"Occupied destroying private property? I'm sure Chisa-sensei would love to see this."

"Ha, that old lady can't fight the beauty of my brain. With the help of my inventions. I can get on top of her and her breast apron on any day of the year." We notice a shadow behind Miu. I just limit myself to pointing along with Kibo while Kokichi smiled even more "...and you think you can put me to sleep, haha...she is behind me?"

I did not know Kokichi was capable of summoning a person. He noticed the confusion in my face and whispered the word magic, lie.

"Yumeno-chan" I was frozen, what did I do?! It was the crazy blonde, "Is that the package you were commissioned to deliver to the teachers' room?" I nodded that sweet smile could be maintained while it takes your soul.

"I see. I am sorry this happened. I will take care of it. Ouma-kun, please go with her. Both can use the new elevator."

"But, Sensei! Why should I go with the lazy witch!?" Kokichi whining "If it's about Hanamura and his female sportswear hunt. I assured you that he would become gay before seeing something beautiful to this horrendous flat, known as Himiko Yumeno."

Kindly, Chisa-sensei placed a knife near Kokichi's neck, who kept his expression funny.

"Do I remind you who has access to the cafeteria providers? One more mistake, and I swear you won't see any more grape panta for the rest of your life." Chisa's voice is terrifying

"Uh, strong words..." Kokichi whispers back.

"What would your little group think about their leader is afraid of accompanying a girl? Remembering that she is the same girl who made a prank of you on. Being the only student capable of it."

I smiled my most significant achievement at this school by far besides education stuff. It was complicated, spent all my MP of the month, but watching Kokichi covered in green slime was worth every drop of magic. Always ready.

"Stinging my pride and use of blackmail...Okay, come on. Your Highness."

Kokichi took off my witch hat to start screwing me and force me to follow him against my will. I am sure this is for skipping class last week, it is too much punishment. Turning left and hearing Miu's cry of mercy, it made me think it is not so bad after all. Little we know it was the last time we saw Miu Iruma as a…human.

We arrived at the elevator for not using the worst weapon invented by humanity, stairs. It would only be a few seconds locked up with Kokichi in awkward silence, I deliver this thing and escape from him. Easy.

Luck hasn't stopped fucking yet. The lights flickered, and the elevator stopped.

"Nyeh?" I press the button towards the fourth floor, waiting for a reaction, nothing "Oh please." As a rational person, I press the emergency button to ask for help, only that no one answered the call.

"Nishishishi," Kokichi let out his laugh. "Yumeno-chan doesn't remember today is Sunday? That is the day when Fujisaki resets the system, and there's no one in the facility, but a couple of students and Chisa-sensei—" Kokichi could not finish his sentences.

Then we understood the real reason. The elevator started shaking violently. It looked like it was going to fall to the floor at any time; there was nowhere to run or take refuge. Scary, I had to hug the only thing I had insurance, Kokichi. I never had the time to see his reaction to the fear I felt.

"That was strong..." whisper Kokichi "a seven on the Richter scale at least. Do you know what Yumeno-chan means?" he smiled mockingly noticing my closeness.

"We'll stay a long time here. We can even spend the whole night together!" Kokichi screams to my ear with excitement, "This is my dream come true!"

All night

All night

All night

All night

All night

All night

All night...with Kokichi Ouma? No MP to escape through the magical arts? And that is the quick summary of how I get to this situation.

"Come on. This isn't funny anymore."

"Shut up, Kokichi! I'm locked up with you!"

"Meh, if you go that way, I'd rather marry a walrus than touch you-"

Of course, I stopped him with a good slap, knowing little effect will have on him. I sat in a corner praying there would be a phone signal inside this place, most likely being useless because of the earthquake. I prayed that my loved ones would be safe outside, while Kokichi merely played with black dice in his right hand, completely ignoring my existence. Only the time marked by my cell phone clock marked that we had spent ninety minutes in the awkward silence. God damn it.

Do not judge me. I am desperate.

"So..." whisper to begin a short conversation, "I think you are calm considering your DICE friends will come after you." Kokichi looked at me as if I had transformed me into a two-headed ogre and then smiled.

"I doubt it. They'd throw a party if I knew I died in the earthquake. They hate me as much as you hate GYM class."

Kokichi pulled a pair of scissors out of his pocket, quite sharp if you ask me. Any fear of possible harm to me was replaced by the anger of seeing him play the knife game between the spaces of his fingers. Of course, we are talking about the same person who to trick the headmaster by sending him fake images of his daughter in unpleasant places, or the Gonta bug thing last week.

"I am the best in this game, and that's the truth. Let's make this interesting. You can cover my eyes with your hand so you can see my abilities" of course I refuse to cooperate "is this or some evidence will come to Gran Gozu of who were the ones who did a ritual in his dojo. Do I understand that Angie already has two expulsion alerts for her pro-Atua actions?"

"Nyeh, it's your funeral" the contact with his cold skin did not give me any grace. The game started and I must give it to him, his ability is excellent. Quick and accurate in the spaces between his fingers. Maybe he can do it.

Tap-Tap-Tap

Tap-Tap-Tap

Tap-Tap-Tap

Tap-Tap-Tap

Tap-Tap-Tap

Shk!

"Auch!"

"You idiot, let me see" maybe I am the idiot here, but I cannot ignore someone bleeding even if it was Kokichi. "Wait, I think I have a Band-Aid around here."

"Ahh, thank you very much, Yumeno-chan! Nishishi."

It is clear to me Kokichi has a sadistic side too, laughing while bleeding, being a little sharper could lose his finger. With all my willpower, I ignore the fact that I was helping the bully of my class.

"It allows you to return the favor" imagine my surprise when out of nowhere, Kokichi took me from my right leg. Of course, blushes considerably and kicking him in the face to let me go "stop acting like a gorilla and look at your black socks. You didn't get out of the crazy explosion unharmed after all" effectively, I had a shallow cut from which I hadn't noticed, widespread. Kokichi's solution was to use a part of his clothes to function as a makeshift bandage.

Wait, Kokichi doing good for me? Am I in another dimension by accident again?!

"Nishishi. Your expression of wonder is worth doing good for a moment, Yumeno-chan."

"You're crazy. I could heal myself with my magic. I am prepared for everything."

"Of course, you are."

That was the beginning of a fight or conversation about whether magic exists and other things. It was a surprise that in it we lost all afternoon, at least it had a benefit. Kokichi forced me to participate in a couple of trivia games. It is better than losing a member of our body to scissors, even though he lied at all. I am not stupid, so I am just following the game with my lies, very vague and ridiculous, but they have the same purpose as his. Oh great, it is time for my eleven-hour nap.

The weather did not help at all. The cold nights this season sit down and miss my blanket, so unconsciously, I snuggle up at the nearest hot spot that my magic sensors detected. Now here I am, in my bed blushing like a fool at the photo Kokichi took me while I slept on him, with a small smile and a text under the image.

I can do magic too. Escaped from the city, they want us death :)

A lot happened since that day, little we know it was the start of Junko Enoshima's plans. Now here I am, walking in a destroyed town outside of Nagasaki with my wand. Looking to a shadow sitting in the roof of an old house, with that smiles, the man who lost everything. DICE is gone, thanks to the Future Foundation. They also took a lot from me. Our classmates are puppets. My master is dead, so yeah…we are the bad guys here? Despair is a hopeless action, so the fake Hope of Makoto Naegi.

We both look to the foundations of the last position, behind of us. Our army.

"Are you ready?" Kokichi asked me.

I smile, the first genuine smile since I join the revolution. "Ready as I will ever be."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy some random Oumeno content.**


End file.
